Heart of a Soldier: Legacy of a Soldier
by Star Angel91
Summary: The beginning of Sailor Moon's grand legacy. When the world calls 10 year old Serena Tori to save it, she enters the scout academy to become the legedary Sailor Moon!
1. Prologue: The Start of Beginnings

-1**Heart Of A Soldier- Legacy of a Soldier**

Prologue:

It should have been one of those normal days in San Francisco, California. At least, it started out normal. Irene Tori was on her way home, to see her husband, Kent Tori. Arielle Love, her best friend, beeped her car horn to distract Irene from the heavy lines of traffic on the Golden Gate Bridge. Irene laughed as Arielle started gesturing weird faces. Then, the day that would have been normal, suddenly, went very wrong.

Before a word could be spoke, or the blink of an eye, a huge explosion erupted over the bridge. The fires where hot and suffocating, Irene's normal daily routine collapsed. It became far worse as the bridge had broken in half, and horrified screams filled her ears. She watched Arielle's car fall off the bridge under the weight of a immensely large truck fell atop of the vehicle. She cried as she felt the car pull slowly down into the river, and began praying for her life.

A strong, firm, but still so gentle hold pulled Irene from the car, as it crashed into other doomed vehicles, and bubbled under the river's surface. Perhaps it was the horror of losing her true friend, perhaps it was just horror, or maybe it had been too much for her. Irene Tori fell numb, and her world went black. Regardless, she woke to a kind voice, "Irene, wake up, it's safe to open your eyes."

Irene looked upon a unearthly woman, one who had silver hair, and unspoken grey-blue eyes. The angel smiled gently to her. "Who are you," Irene asked her eyes not leaving the creature. "I am Releida Sawyer. I saved you from the tragedy on the bridge." Irene stood and replied, "Thank you, But I'm still rather confused about what I saw…" Releida's silver hair blew in the wind shimmering softly. "You, my dear friend, saw what is only the beginning of the invasion of the Negaverse."

"Invasion!" The woman's eyes were strong and majestic. "Over the past few moths, I have been watching our solar system. I knew very little of my destiny. I went with my fellow colleges to examine strange happenings on the moon, for we felt it had something to do with the attacks. Yes, this wasn't the first attack. Several bridge collapses, explosions, plain crashes, I could go on and on. But ever still our journey lead us to something you yourself would never have believed."

"We found a legendary city, a kingdom. It looked to be abandoned, until we entered the palace. A marvelous masterpiece, like nothing any one had ever seen. As we walked to the throne room, we passed what looked to be people, encased in crystal. We thought this was immensely strange, but we continued on. All of my men fell dead, the cause was supernatural. All I knew next was a strange, glowing form was coming towards me."

"Releida, do not be afraid," a voice cooed. The figure stopped glowing enough, Releida could see a silver haired woman with deep ocean blue eyes. "Why did you kill them," Releida demanded. Her red hair was wet against her forehead. She was crying heavily. "They were never meant to enter this sanctuary, only you may enter." "Why me," she cried, "I do not understand, what is happening on Earth? Why did this city appear out of no where? Who are you!"

"Shhh, calm yourself," the woman soothed, "My name is Queen Serenity. I ruled this kingdom, it has fallen until the resurrection of our princess. And you have been sent to go and find her Releida, because it is your destiny." Queen Serenity softly touched Releida's forehead.

"So then I saw the past of the great kingdom of Lunaria. Serenity had a daughter shortly after the death of her husband, she called her Selenity. The kingdom was at peace, for the Princess was to marry Prince Endymion, ruler of the Earth. But a great betrayal of Serenity's old friend caused panic amongst the people. His pride and greed destroyed Lunaria, the kingdom fell to his evil. Selenity used the great family heirloom, the Imperium Silver Crystal, to banish the trader to a far away galaxy. Now, the princess is to be born again, to protect Earth from the Negaverse, the army of the enemy which caused the perish of the Moon Kingdom."

"Now, Irene, the princess is returning. She is returning as your baby." Irene looked at a loss of words, and she placed a hand on her chest, "I don't understand why, but I believe you." "Destiny is calling you to believe me," Releida replied, "You are the key to this war. The attacks will not cease, things will only get worse. No one can stop it, but your baby." "What will we do," Irene asked. "On her tenth birthday, you will send her to me, in Tokyo, Japan. There I will train her, in the academy I have built. We will keep her true identity secret Irene, no one must know." "I will do as you ask," Irene sighed walking home.

Of course, on June 30, in 1991, Irene Tori gave birth to her baby, Serena Rose Tori. Releida prepared the academy, to train warriors to become Sailor Senshi. Only the specific prodigies had been picked, only those with the powers of the Silver Alliance. Serena was introduced to Mina Love, who became best friends as their mothers. But soon, Irene would send Serena to the Senshi Academy, where Serena's adventures would only begin.

Author's Note:

Hello readers, I hope you've enjoyed my story so far. I plan to write more, and am open to any suggestions and feedback I get. Thank you, I appreciate you for even reading this!

Disclaimer:  
As anyone can guess, I do not own Sailor Moon or any characters created in it. I do however own Releida Sawyer, Laila Sawyer, and any character I have created myself.


	2. Chapter 1: Beginning a Legacy

-1**Heart Of A Soldier**

Chapter 1:

Serena Rose Tori woke from a deep sleep. On this particular day it was her birthday, her tenth birthday to be precise. She got up, went through her daily routine, and went downstairs to see her parents. Her 8 year old brother, Sammy, was snoring loudly from his room. She rolled her eyes and slammed his door to muffle the sound somewhat. She smiled and picked up her black cat Luna, heading into the kitchen.

A birthday cake sat on the table. Serena giggled as her parents jumped out of hiding places and screamed, "SURPRISE! Happy Birthday Serena!" Kent Tori was wearing a party hat, which nearly caused Serena to laugh endlessly. Irene called for Sammy, who groaned as he entered the room. "Why do we have to celebrate this dweeb's birthday, I could've rested some more." "Sammy," his mother replied gently, "Don't speak so ill of your sister, you might one day realize you love her." Sammy rolled his eyes and turned away.

The whole day was pleasant for Serena. Her best friend Mina Love came over and they played until later in the afternoon. Serena then went to bed, and slept for a long while. Serena then woke up to Luna nudging her awake, and sat up moaning. Then, she heard voices, specifically her parents. She tip toed out of her room, and listened atop the stairway.

"Irene I cannot allow this! You don't know this woman, how can you even think of letting her take our daughter!" Serena felt immense questions run through her mind as she continued to listen. "Kent, this woman saved my life ten years ago, and she told me that the day after Serena's tenth birthday, she would take her to the academy, and whether either of us have a say so doesn't depend on what we want," Irene argued back. "STOP!" Both of Serena's parents turned to the voice of a new presence in the room. "You have no need to frighten her, your silly bickering woke her, see…" The woman looked directly to Serena.

"Serena, darling," Irene started. "Mommy," Serena asked trembling, "What's going on?" Irene was silent. The woman looked up to Serena, and gently smiled. "Serena, we have to send you to a new school, where you can learn more than you could here…" Serena interrupted, "But mommy, everything is fine here, I'm making strait As, why do I have to leave?" Irene was speechless, "Because we cannot protect you anymore." "This isn't fair," Serena yelled storming off.

Irene could here her sweet little girl run into her bedroom, and cry. She started to climb up the stairs, but was stopped immediately by Releida. "No," Releida said plainly, "I will go to her." Releida walked up the steps, into the dark hall leading to three bedrooms. She walked to the middle door, which was painted pink covered in white bunnies. The muffled crying gave the little girl away. Releida simply opened the door.

She entered and looked down at the child who was lying on her bed hidden by a pillow. Her feline friend nuzzled her hair and comforted her as all animals do. Releida gently touched Serena's shoulder. Serena looked up, her normal crystal blue eyes were now puffy and red. She snorted and hid back in the pillow. Releida laughed amused. "Excuse me, but what do you find so funny," Serena asked.

"That, I was the same way at your age. I didn't accept anything unless I wanted it that way," Releida answered, "But, I learned as I matured, that things would be as destiny allowed. You, Serena Tori, are like no one else in this world. You have potential to become one of the greatest legends of our time. Now, here lies your chance, will you take it, or let the consequences of your decision ruin your life?"

Serena took in what the majestic woman had said. Was this mysterious woman right? Was she, Serena Tori, capable of all this woman had claimed she was? Deep in her heart, Serena truly knew what she had to do.

The Next Day-

"Serena, Releida is here," Irene called. Serena took her large suitcase and ran down stairs to meet Releida. She sighed in anxiety, and opened the door. Releida stood there looking down at her, "Are you ready to go?" Serena nodded, and hugged her family goodbye, with a large supply of goodbye kisses. "I promise, I'll come back," Serena vowed. With that, the two were on their way to Tokyo, Japan.

On the Airplane to Tokyo-

"Releida, something's moving in my bag," Serena whispered as they landed. Releida looked down, "I believe we have a stowaway." Serena unzipped her bag, and sure enough, Luna jumped into her lap. She gasped, "Oh no, Luna no, you were suppose to stay home-" "Oh no dear," Releida interrupted, petting the cat, "It's quite alright, she can come along. I think it's always good to have an animal companion, they can be quite a comfort." Serena nodded and sat Luna on her shoulders.

After a long drive, Serena and Releida arrived at a huge mansion. "Where are we," asked Serena breathless in awe. Releida smiled, "This is my home, you will be staying with me outside the school." Serena nodded. She wanted to make the best of this new adventure.

Author's Note-

Hello again! I hope so far things have been enjoyable. I know it's been updated really frequently, but my midterms are coming up so I'll be concentrating on that also. So I'll more than likely be writing less. Don't worry, I won't stop writing permanently. I still have lots I want to do with this, give me some feedback, I really want input, that way I can get an idea where you would like me to go with this. Thank you once more, and bless all of you!


	3. Chapter 2: Paradise in a Dazed Mind

**Heart Of A Soldier**

Chapter 2:

For the next few weeks, Serena explored the huge and mysterious mansion she had entered. Releida's servants tended to her every need, she was beginning to feel like a spoiled brat almost. She explored the large area, curious as the cat Luna that followed her close behind. She found several beautiful antique like objects. Coincidentally, she was walking through the hallway, and the maid Catherine and her daughter Molly were waiting for her. "Releida seeks your presence, Miss Serena," Molly stated. "Thanks Molly," Serena replied, "Please, call me Serena, I don't want you to think I'm better than you." "This way, Serena," Catherine smiled. Serena followed Catherine, to a place she had not seen on her adventure through the house.

After climbing a long staircase, Catherine led Serena to a room. At first, Serena expected nothing but one of those beautiful ordinary rooms she had been in already. But what she entered was anything but what she had expected. It wasn't even a room. The door had led her to a mystical meadow, a waterfall, and anything but a typical expectation. She looked past the tall grass and then saw Releida. Releida sat legs crossed, smiling. She gestured Serena to come over, and of coarse, Serena obeyed. She sat Luna down on the picnic blanket Releida was atop, and the feline simply curled up and went to sleep. Serena looked at her surroundings.

"Rela, what is this place," she asked in awe. Releida smiled and answered, "This is another world entirely Serena, a place of sweet serenity. In fact, this is Guinevere Planitia on Venus." "If Earth is being attacked by the um…," Serena began. "Negaverse?" "Yes," Serena answered, "If Earth is in such danger of being destroyed, why don't we move here? It's much better anyway." Releida smiled, and played with a strand of Serena's hair. She looked at Serena and replied, "Well Serena, unfortunately it's not possible to live here. This is another kingdom, it has it's own people. Also if we leave, the Negaverse will just come after us here. We would do something simply to stall time for what would even still happen. It would be pointless Serena."

A moment of awkward silence passed, until Releida smiled once more. "I think, everyone should have a trademark don't you?" "What's a trademark Rela," Serena asked attentively. Releida smiled and pulled Serena in front of her. "Well it can be among many things a ring, a hair bow, earrings, or a hair style. It makes you stand out for who you are, almost a definition of yourself."

"I think we need to find a trademark for you since you are at this new place, don't you?" Serena smiled and nodded, "But what could we use?" Releida paused and appeared to think for a moment. "Ah, I have it! A new hairstyle, just for you," Releida replied, "Now turn around, and I'll see what I can do!" Serena did as she was asked, and waited patiently as Releida played with her hair, as Serena petted her purring feline friend.

After a bit of time passed, Releida handed Serena a mirror. She looked at Releida's final masterpiece, staring in awe. Two golden buns rested on either side of her head, and gold tresses fell out of each to her sides. "Oh Rela I love it, can you teach me how to do it?" "Of coarse Serena," Releida replied gently, "Now I need to be alone awhile, so go play." Serena ran out the portal's door, not realizing she had left Luna lying on the picnic blanket beside Releida.

The feline purred and opened one eye. "She's gone," Releida said to her. Luna stood and stretched her front paws. "Well good, I was tired of laying here waiting for her to leave," Luna yawned out. "Be cautious, she doesn't need to know you aren't like any ordinary cat." "I don't see why we can't just tell her, it be easier," Luna said. "Patience is a virtue could friend," Releida said rubbing Luna's back, "She will know with time." Luna purred and went back to sleep in Releida's lap.

Later that night-

Serena and Releida were at the dinner table, eating spaghetti. "Could you pass the salt Rela," Serena asked. Releida simply lifted her hand, and did a sort of dance with her fingers. Serena looked up, and suddenly her jaw dropped. Before her she could see the salt shaker spinning in midair in rhythm with Releida's gestures. It shook and salt fell on her spaghetti, then gently sat beside her plate. Serena looked up flabbergasted. "How did you…How did…" "I used telepathy," Releida replied, "I can control things with my mind." Serena nodded, "Can you teach me?"

Releida laughed and shook her head, "No Serena, I was born with it. It came to me naturally, as your powers will come to you." Serena sighed, "But when Rela?" "Soon Serena," Releida soothed, "Soon." After dinner the two girls went and sat in the living room and talked for a long time. Soon, Serena realized it was time for her to go to sleep. " I guess I need to go to sleep," Serena sighed, "Goodnight." Releida lifted her hand once more, and before Serena could speak another word, her feet were no longer touching the floor.

Serena cooed as she pretended to fly, until Releida sat her gently on the staircase. She smiled down at her and laughed. "Go to bed, we have a busy day tomorrow. Goodnight," Releida whispered. Serena smiled, "Goodnight Rela!" Serena ran to her bedroom, Releida watching her with a happy glance. Soon, things would get better, Releida knew it.

Author's Note-

Thank all of you for such wonderful reviews! Exams suck I tell you, they can be very distracting. I apologize for taking so long, I promise to update more often. See Yah next Chapter!

P.S. This is lyrics to a song me and my good friend N. Master like(please read his story) ;)

Nemo by Nightwish

This is me for forever One of the lost ones  
The one without a name, Without an honest heart as compass  
This is me for forever One without a name  
These lines the last endeavor  
To find the missing lifeline  
Oh how I wish, For soothing rain  
All I wish is to dream again  
My loving heart, Lost in the dark  
For hope I'd give my everything  
My flower Withered between  
The pages two and three  
The once and forever bloom gone with my sins  
Walk the dark path, Sleep with angels  
Call the past for help  
Touch me with your love  
And reveal to me my true name  
Oh how I wish, For soothing rain  
All I wish is to dream again  
My loving heart, Lost in the dark  
For hope I'd give my everything  
Oh how I wish, For soothing rain  
Oh how I wish to dream again  
Once and for all, And all for once  
Nemo my name for evermore  
Nemo sailing home, Nemo letting go  
Oh how I wish, For soothing rain  
All I wish is to dream again  
My loving heart, Lost in the dark  
For hope I'd give my everything  
Oh how I wish, For soothing rain  
Oh how I wish to dream again  
Once and for all, And all for once  
Nemo my name for evermore, Nemo my name for evermore


	4. Chapter 3: The Senshi Prime

**Heart of a Soldier**

Chapter 3:

Serena fumbled with her hands, looking down. Today was it, the day she started the academy, the Senshi Academy. Releida Sawyer was taking her, they had become close over the time they spent together. Serena was soo nervous, she had no idea how to act wen she arrived. Releida looked over in concern, and placed a hand on Serena's tense shoulder. "It'll be okay," Releida said smiling, "I promise. You're going to have a very exciting day." Serena smiled back, being comforted by her kind words.

The time flew by, and they were suddenly on the new campass grounds. Releida opened the doors and waited for Serena to exit the car. Serena stared in awe. The academy was a huge palace sized building...she saw many rooms. The sign at the front read "The Crystalline Senshi Academy", and on either side of it were cherry blossom trees, which decorated the grounds. Serena walked to the sign, and traced the lining of the words. "Come Serena," Releida said smoothly. Serena followed closely behind her, and entered crystalline glass doors. "I'll be back to take you home when the day is over, " Releida said, "But if you do need me...My office is right over there." Serena looked at the door she pointed to, nodded, and watched her leave.

"Serena?" She turned, and looked into sky blue eyes. "MINA!" The two blonde girls hugged and squealed in delight. "I can't believe it Mi, you're right here too!" "I know," Mina giggled, "This is going to be even more fun now that you're here!" Serena smiled in relief, at least Mina was here now. "Mina who is this?" Serena looked at the girl. She was very pretty, she had brown curly hair pulled back in a tight high ponytail. She was tall and thin, and her eyes were an emerald green. "Oh forgive me Sere, this is my new friend Lyta. Lyta, this is my bestest friend in the whole world, Serena Tori."

The girl held out her hand, "Nice to meet you." "Oh no," Serena said griping the hand, "The pleasure is all mine!" Lyta laughed a friendly laugh. Her handshake was firm and secure, she made Serena feel protected. Serena leant her head to one side and smiled. She released Lyta's hand. "Lyta have you seen Amy, she's suppost to meet us here and tell us about the rooming settlements." This time Serena saw another girl, with ebony raven colored hair. Her skin was a liliac color and her eyes flared violet now and then. "I'm right here, sorry." A girl with short blue hair came up next to the other girl. She was very lean and thin, with clear blue eyes. She held a book close to her chest and stared at Serena intentively. "Serena this is Raye, and this is Amy," Lyta said, "Raye and Amy this is Serena." The girl with blue hair named Amy walked up to her smiling and said, "Pleased to make your acquaintance." Serena smiled, "Likewise." Raye smiled and said, "Nice too meet you Serena." Serena smiled, "Nice to meet you as well."

Lyta's emerald eyes gazed across the room, "We better go and follow that group over there. Maybe they'll lead us where we need to go..." "I agree," said Amy. Everyone simply nodded, and followed Lyta's tall form. Amy looked down at her feet as they entered a large room. Serena gasped when in the center of the room she saw a black cat with a crescent moon on her forehead. "Luna? What are you doing here silly kitty..." She went to pick her up, gently kneeling down. The thin cat flipped over her head, and sat slender on the armrest of the staircase. "Sorry Serena," the cat purred, "But I cannot allow you to pick me up, I have business to attend." All five girls stared at the cat in shock. A flash of gold moons and bubbles engulfed the room, and the form of the little cat traced out into a tall slender woman. Her hair was black, and she wore a gold dress. They stared at the new form of Luna.

"Welcome newcomers. This academy is now at it's ninth year of exsistence. We do well to present ourselves in pride..." It seemed like hours before Luna had finished her long speach in her clear british acsent. Serena had laid her head on Lyta's sholder and fallen out. "Serena?" Serena woke surprised, and looked into Luna's icy eyes, that burned blue frigid fire. "I hope your potential at this school is going to be more than your potential to stay awake..." Serena blushed and looked at her feet. Lyta giggled softly. "Mrs. Kenothy, please find self control, or I will be inclined to send you and Ms. Tori to detention." Once Luna had turned away yta rolled her eyes and smiled at Serena.

Luna lead them to a large ballroom, at least that's what appeared to Serena. There were tables set up in two lines on either side, and at the end of the room was a platform with a long chesnut table, and several well groomed people sitting in the chairs. In the other tables around them were students, older students. A girl with a tight black ponytail looked at Serena intentively. Beside her was a boy with even darker hair, and dark soul stealing eyes. "That's Samantha Locke," Amy whispered. "Yeah," Lyta then whispered to Serena, "And that hunk beside her is Cole Mattock." Serena giggled.

On the platform stood Releida, and behind her was a huge case. She smiled, "Welcome all. I hope the newcomers were welcomed appropriately, now we will sort you to your categories by your senshi name. The categories are as follows; Guardian Senshi, Striker Senshi, Guardian/ Striker Senshi, Striker Senshi, Alpha Senshi, Omega Senshi, and Senshi Prime. Now as I call your name you will come up and your senshi name will be revealed. Amelia Yvonne Anderson." Amy walked up shakily, and stood before Releida. Releida raised her forefinger to Amy's forehead, and enchanted, "Love and Hatred, Fire and Ice, Thunder and Wind, Life and Forest, I ask you to reveal to me this soldier."

A blue light engulfed Amy's body, and a blue symbol appeared on her forehead. Releida looked at it and proclaimed, "You are Sailor Mercury, Guardian Senshi." Releida opened the chest and handed Amy a tiara with a blue jewel in the center. Amy stepped down and sat at one of the tables. "Rebecca Astrid." The girl walked up. "Sailor Orion, Striker Senshi." The list went on. Lyta was revelead to be Sailor Jupiter, Guardian/Striker Senshi, Raye was Sailor Mars, Guardian Senshi, and Mina was Sailor Venus, Guardian Senshi. They sat waiting patiently for her, waiting in anticipation. "Serena Rose Tori." Serena stepped onto the platform before Releida. She closed her eyes as Releida's finger rested on her forehead. A fire burned inside of her. When Serena opened her eyes, she could see the tables on the platform had been turned over, Luna was standing behind a man with long white hair, who was holding a energy ball of power. Serena looked around to her friends. They were staring in shock, no word from any mouth. Something burned on her forehead and she turned once more to Releida. "You are... Sailor Moon, Senshi Prime."

Releida held a silver case in her hands. She opened it to reveal a gold tiara with an ivory moon centered. Serena stared in awe, and took it from the case. Releida watched Serena sit down beside Mina. "You will go to your rooms and go to bed. Tomorrow, your classes shall begin." Serena followed Lita and Mina to their room they were sharing. "I can't believe you're Sailor Moon Sere. It's AMAZING," Mina sqealed delightfully. Serena shrugged, "I really do not know what it means." "It means your the most powerful Sailor Scout in the universe, to put it bluntly," said Raye who stood in the doorway. Serena rolled into her bed, "What about our stuff." She then saw something glimmer in the light. "What's this.." Serena picked up a beautiful gold locket off her bedpost. "Look at mine," Mina shrieked. She held a gold pen with her symbol on it. Serena held it in her lap, and fingered it curiously. A white electric fire burned in her soul as she traced it. "Let's go to bed," Mina said, "We'll find out in the morning."

Serena nodded and went to the bathing room to wash. When she returned, Mina had already crawled into bed. Same for Lyta. She crept into her own bed. How she hated this, it was like sleeping at hotel at the beach, in unfamiliar sheets. She shrugged off her uncomfortable feeling, and finally reached deep sleep.

Author's Note:

I'm soo sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, and did I mention I was sorry? I have been soo busy with school, and my stories, and ohh...I cannot apologize enough for leaving you all hanging like this. I promise I will do so much better in the future, if I don't you can all beat me. Thank you for your support, GOD BLESS ALL OF YOU!

StarAngel

P.S. More Lyrics for those of you who want to see

Pale by Within Temtation

The world seems not the same,  
Though I know nothing has changed.  
It's all my state of mind,  
I can't leave it all behind.  
I have to stand up to be stronger.

I have to try to break free  
From the thoughts in my mind.  
Use the time that I have,  
I can't say goodbye,  
Have to make it right.  
Have to fight, cause I know  
In the end it's worthwhile,  
That the pain that I feel slowly fades away.  
It will be alright.

I know, should realise  
Time is precious, it is worthwhile.  
Despite how I feel inside,  
Have to trust it will be all right.  
Have to stand up to be stronger.

I have to try to break free  
From the thoughts in my mind.  
Use the time that I have,  
I can't say goodbye,  
Have to make it right.  
Have to fight, cause I know  
In the end it's worthwhile,  
That the pain that I feel slowly fades away.  
It will be alright.

Oh, this night is too long.  
I have no strength to go on.  
No more pain, I'm floating away.  
Through the mist I see the face  
Of an angel, who calls my name.  
I remember you're the reason I have to stay.

I have to try to break free  
From the thoughts in my mind.  
Use the time that I have,  
I can't say goodbye,  
Have to make it right.  
Have to fight, cause I know  
In the end it's worthwhile,  
That the pain that I feel slowly fades away.  
It will be alright.

P.S.S. for those of use who like Anime videos, I have quite a few sailor moon videos at search under sailor moon and there should be quite a few. God bless!


	5. Heart of a Soldier Profiles

Hello again readers...Hope you have enjoyed the story so far, I decided to make these profiles for u to read, hope u enjoy! Tata for now!

Senshi Name: Sailor Moon  
Real Identity: Serena Rose Tori  
Age(at the time entering of academy): 10  
Actual Age(end of first book): 14  
Power Status: Multiple Forms  
Power Level: Senshi Prime  
Intelligence: Average

Senshi Name: Sailor Venus  
Real Identity: Miranda Luella Love  
Age(at the time entering of academy): 12  
Actual Age(end of first book): 16  
Power Status: Energy (Solid Matter)  
Power Level: Guardian Senshi  
Intelligence: Marginal  
Talisman: Love Me Chain

Senshi name: Sailor Mercury  
Real Identity: Amelia Yvonne Anderson  
Age(at the time entering of academy): 11  
Actual Age(end of first book): 15  
Power Status: Elemental (Ice)  
Power Level: Guardian Senshi  
Intelligence: Excellent  
Talisman: Staff of Ice

Senshi Name: Sailor Mars  
Real Identity: Rayemond Farrah Henderson  
Age(at the entering time of academy): 13  
Actual Age(end of first book): 17  
Power Status: Elemental (Fire)  
Power Level: Guardian Senshi  
Intelligence: Average  
Talisman: Flame Sniper Bow

Senshi Name: Sailor Jupiter  
Real Identity: Elyzabeta Lillian Kenothy  
Age(at the time entering of academy): 14  
Actual Age(end of first book): 18  
Power Status: Energy (Lightning)  
Power Level: Guardian / Striker Senshi  
Intelligence: Average  
Talisman: Thunder Hammer

Senshi Name: Sailor Saturn  
Real Identity: Holly Anna Tomoe  
Age (at the time of academy): 7  
Actual Age(end of first book): 11  
Power Status: Apocalyptic (World Destroying)  
Power Level: Omega Senshi  
Intelligence: Average  
Talisman: Silence Glaive

Senshi Name: Sailor Uranus  
Real Identity: Alexandra Tenessa Theodorn  
Age(at the time of academy): 17  
Actual Age(end of first book): 21  
Power Status: Energy (Seismic)  
Power Level: Striker Senshi  
Intelligence: Above Average  
Talisman: Space Sword

Senshi Name: Sailor Neptune  
Real Identity: Michelle Nathalie Klark  
Age(at the time of academy): 15  
Actual Age(end of first book): 19  
Power Status: Elemental (Water)  
Power Level: Striker Senshi  
Intelligence: Excellent  
Talisman: Submarine Aqua Mirror

Senshi Name: Sailor Pluto  
Real Identity: Tristan Heather Meioh  
Age: unknown  
Power Status: Dimensional (Time)  
Power Level: Senshi Prime  
Intelligence: Experienced  
Talisman: Garnet Rod


	6. Chapter 4: Memoirs of a Prodegy

**Heart of a Soldier**

Chapter 4:

Serena awoke to the sun's gentle awakening. She opened her eyes and sat up. Across the room she saw Mina in a tossle of sheets and hair. She was a mess, Serena thought to herself. Lyta was simply sprawled under the bedsheets, sleeping soundly. Serena grabbed a pillow and tip toed to Mina's bedside. She smiled mischieviously as she raised the pillow above her head and slammed directly into Mina's unexpecting face. Immediatly, Mina jerked up, reflexitively grabbing her own pillow, and throwing the pillow wherever it would go. To their misfortune, it landed atop of Lyta. Serena backed up slowly as Lyta calmly sat up and threw two pillows at the both of them. Mina fell back on the bedpost, and Serena fell flat on her back from the pillow's impact.

Lyta had rolled over and gone back to sleep. Serena smiled a genuine smile. She had lived with Mina and Lyta in this room for 3 years now. She dragged Mina out of bed, and from the safty of her pillows. Mina simply braided her hair loosely, a few messy curls falling here and there. She wore a yellow sleeveless shirt with a red floral imprent, with straps, and a simple pair of jeans as well.

Lyta had crawled out of bed while Serena showered, and collected her clothes. She wore a strapless dark green shirt, her hair cascaded down to her sholders. She wore a simple pair of wrip jeans, and a pair of leather boots. She smiled and sat on their sofa, playing with one of her curls. Raye entered wairing a country styled cerulean blue shirt with an attached tie, with a pair of caprees. Amy was wairing a blue t-shirt with the word Bubbles printed on it in yellow, and regular jeans.

Serena came out in her normal attair, leather. She wore a simple leather vest with a barely noticeble white lace shirt underneath, with leather gloves. she wore tan colored pants that were tucked in her knee high leather boots, she wore thing gold hoops, and a leather hat. "Let's go Sere," Lyta said, "We're gonna be late." Serena followed Lyta out the room and into the main room. Mina was chowing on a bowl of rice crispies, Lyta ate some egggs, Amy had grits, Raye had toast, and Serena ate a bit of all. A girl with short sandy blonde hair walked in. She wore a white tank top that read protest, and camaflodge pants. "Hey Alex," Serena said through bites. She nodded in acknowledgement, and walked over to a girl with curly aqua colored hair that bounced around her angelic face. The girl was wairing a tight long sleeved baby blue shirt and a frilly white skirt.

Serena smiled stood up. "Where are you heading?" "Training," she said, "Where else?" Serena walked down the halls. The marble halls of academy loomed over her as she began recalling the past three years. She remembered her first session in class...

(Flashback)

Serena was late to class. Badly late. She managed to go unnoticed and took a seat beside Mina. "Why are you late," Mina asked. "I overslept, you didn't set my alarm," Serena whispered. "Your not making a very good first impression in class Serena," whispered Amy. "Class! Class!" The room went silent when a woman with red hair in a similar odango style as Serena's, but slightly different. "Today you will be learning one of the most important lessons, how to transform," she said, "My name is Kakyuu, and I will be teaching you on phrases and encantations. If you do well this semester, you will not see me again. If you don't, you may be here for a long while." Serena looked over to Mina, "I hope we do well..." "Me too..." "Now Ms. Tori come here..." Serena walked over to Kakyuu. "Pardons for my using you as a ginipig, but would you please show me the gift you recieved in your room last night." Serena froze instantly.

Serena wondered as she pulled out the golden locket and showed it too the teacher. She felt a cold breeze pass her heart when the teacher took the locket to examine it. "Now I want you to repeat after me..." "Ok," Serena said quietly. "Mind you to say it with some power," Kakyuu said, "Now then...Moon Prism Power...try saying it." Serena smiled and nodded her head. She raised her hand into the air and chanted, "MOON PRISM POWER!" Serena felt warmth enter her body, ribbons engulfed her, melting her every day clothes into a sailor suit. She was amazed at the sight before her. Kakyuu was silent. She looked troubled, and Serena bit her lip nervously. "I'm sorry, did I do it wrong..." Kakyuu shook her head, "You are the only one to get it right on the first try...I'm impressed..." Kakyuu turned to the other students, "Okay now quietly get out of your seats, and I will show you how to transform." Serena sat in her seat and waited.

(Flashback 2)

Serena entered her next class. Lyta was sitting beside Raye waiting for her, smiling when she entered. Serena smiled back as she took her seat at the end of the row. Serena then reckognized the man Luna had been with entering the classroom. His long hair was pulled back in a professional ponytail, and his icy eyes gazed to Serena. Serena felt a feeling as though she knew him, perhaps it was only her imagination. He smiled and sat on the surface of his desk, "I am your teacher Artemis, I shall teach you about the creatures you may have to face in battle." Lyta whispered to Serena, "Oh my God, Cole Mattock is in our class." Serena rolled her eyes at her.

"Now then," Artemis said raising the tone in his voice to quiet the two girls, "Can anyone tell me what this is?" All the class froze when they saw the 8 foot tall monster standing there. "Well?" Amy rose her hand to answer. "Yes Ms. Anderson proceed," Artemis said. "Well," Amy said fumbling for words, "That is a yoma if I am not mistaken." "Very good," Artemis said circling the yoma, "He is the weakest of his kind. There are five types of monsters; yomas, cardians, droids, heart snatchers, and dream shadowers. Now I want all of you to transform, I'm going to revive him from his paralized state. You have to fight him off, with some of the encantations Ms. Kakyuu has taught you. Get Ready!" All the girls pulled out their pens, Serena pulled out her locket, and the boys pulled out their respected object.

"GO!" "MOON PRISM POWER!" "MARS POWER!" "JUPITER POWER!" The girls stood frozen in place waiting for the creature to attack. "Taracia," it said, spinning around in a tornado of color. Suddenly there were 8 yoma in the room. "Oh God," Sailor Jupiter said jumping away from the far side yoma's attack. Sailor Mars was busy trying to negate her attack. The Cole character, Nebula Knight had already attacked the middle yoma, but nothing seemed to happen. "We have to find the real one," Sailor Moon heard him say. Followed by that was an encantation, "DARK NEBULA SERGE!" The yoma threw Nebula Knight back. Sailor Moon scanned the monsters, and noticed that one of them had a red jewel tattooed on their left sholder. This yoma jumped at her, she jumped back landing on the table, with the yoma inches away. It's breath was horrible, and it's eyes were evil menacing slits. Sailor Moon had now within seconds ripped her tiara from her forehead, which began glowing and spinning in her hand. "MOON TIARA MAGIC!" Sailor Moon slammed the tiara into the yoma, which was now cut in half.

All of the other drones disappeared, and the students detransformed. The bell rang, and class started leaving. "Ms. Tori, I need to speak with you now please." Serena stopped and turned to Artemis. She stood at his desk. He handed a slip to her. "This is for you to move to the next class up," he sighed. "Why, I don't understand all of my teachers have been giving me these?" Artemis looked at her, "You have already surpassed my expectations. I was suppost to bring the same monster in tommorrow because it isn't possible for you to have killed him today. But you did, you have surpassed already. You need something with a bit more challenge for you. So go to class." Serena left the room and headed to her next class.

(End of Flashback 1 and 2)

Serena smiled. It had been that way for a very long time. She went up to all these special classes, that only the most powerful senshi and knights could have. She now possessed the legendary imperium silver crystal, a new locket, and a scepter. She held the locket that was now a pink locket with a star in the center, with five jewels. Serena looked down at the crystal that lay inside the locket. She remembered how she had got it like yesterday.

(Flashback)

"Alright class," Serena's new first period teacher replied. She had black hair that was tied in a bun, and she sat in her seat behind her desk. "Now Ms. Tori, I reckognize that you have moved to this class because of your skills, in this class you will be fighting your fellow classmates. Ms. Graham, please demonstrate for us." A girl with long gold hair came before the class. "Now Ms. Tori," Ms. Fennerdy sighed, "Let's see what exactly you are made of." Serena raised her hand in the air, "MOON PRISM POWER!" "GALACTIC BLAST POWER!" Once they had finished transforming, Ms. Fennerdy signaled them to continue. Sailor Galaxia balled her hand into a fist, and began throwing punches at Sailor Moon. Sailor Moon was barely dodging the energy waves coming at her. She shrieked loudly, as Galaxia was throwing her out the window. But suddenly a white light engulfed the room, time had stopped, and Serena could feel her locket meld with something.

A scepter appeared before her. The long handle was pink, a red orb sat attop with wings coming from either side. A ruby sat on the very top, along with one inbetween the wings. She hestitantly grabbed it. Then the magic words came to her mind. Galaxia was now charging towards her. "MOON SCEPTER ELIMINATION!" A crescent beam shot Galaxia down, and Sailor Moon had won the battle. Serena smiled as she detransformed. "Very good Ms. Tori, very good indead! You much so passed the test, I do believe you have been the best I have seen so far." Serena smiled and went over to Sailor Galaxia. The bell rang, and the girl smiled and reached for Serena's hand. "Thank you," she said smiling. Serena shook her head, "No prob. I'm Serena, what your name." "I'm Sarah Graham," she answered smiling. "Nice to meet you Sarah." "Might you want to eat lunch," Sarah asked raising an eyebrow. "Sure," Serena said.

The two went to lunch and sat down and began eating. "Sarah, who is this?" Sarah looked up from her plate to a girl with black hair pulled back in a tight ponytail. "Oh Samantha, this is Serena," Sarah said introducing them, "And Serena this is my good friend Samantha." "Hi," Serena said shaking Samantha's hand. "Hello," Samantha said sitting down beside her. "Do you think Releida might let Serena join us," asked Sarah. Samantha thought for a second, "I dunno, she's gonna have to be really good." Sarah nodded returning to her plate. "So how has your year been so far Serena," she asked. "It's been good," Serena said, "But I'm apparently ahead of everyone by one year." Samantha nodded, "You are. We are suppost to meet with Releida in a few minutes, if you'd like to come with us." "Do you guys have a third period," Serena asked. Sarah and Samantha simply shook their heads no.

Sarah looked up and smiled, "Hi Cole." Serena looked at the boy who had helped her defeat that monster the day before. He smiled and kissed Sarah lightly, "Hello Sar, and you, you are the girl from yesterday ne?" Serena nodded. "Ahh yes," he smiled, "Releida asked me to help that class. You were the only one with much potential." Serena smiled and replied, "Now I'm sure that's not true." "Let's go meet Releida," Samantha smiled, "We want to see if Serena has... the right sort of potential." Cole smiled and nodded. Serena followed behind them, until she bumped into someone. "Oops," she said, "I'm soo sorry..." She trailed off when she found herself looking into deep blue eyes behind long ebony bangs. "Oh no my apologies," he said, "I am Darien Shields." She smiled, "Serena Tori." "Well I've gotta go," he smiled, "See ya later meatball head..." Serena smiled and ran to catch up with the others.

"Releida this is-" "Oh no Sarah I know who this is," Releida said, "How has your day been Serena dear?" Serena nodded, "Very good." "Do you know why they brought you here?" Serena shook her head. "They wanted to see if I would allow you be part of their team," she replied, "There's only one more spot left." "What do I have to do to join," Serena asked. Releida sighed, "Defeat all three of them in combat." Serena smiled, "Great who's first?" "They all are." Serena shuddered when she heard that. She thought for a moment and then replied,"Well, it cant hurt to try ne?" Releida smiled, "Alright then, TRANSFORM!"

"MOON CRYSTAL POWER!" "GALACTIC BLAST POWER!" "TOXIC POISON POWER!" "NEBULA SERGE POWER!" Now the transformations were complete. "Begin." As soon as it fell from Releida's lips, Galaxia threw a punch at Moon. She dodged, but landed in a unexpecting position. Sailor Toxica held back Sailor Moon's arms so that Nebula Kniht could attack. When, he went to punch her however, Moon had twisted her legs around him and used them to throw him to the ground. Moon then flipped over Toxica, who fell over in surprise. She landed in a pushup stance, with Galaxia close behind. She kicked at her, Galaxia grabbed her foot and attempted to throw her over her sholder. She met a surprise when Moon's tiara was thrown into her chest. Moon landed swift on her feet, and pulled out her scepter. "MOON SCEPTER ELIMINATION!" The beam crashed into the three, and Sailor Moon had won the battle. She then detransformed, and turned to Releida. "Welcome to the team Serena, meeting for scanning the city will be tonight at nine..."

(end of flashback)

Serena sighed. Today, she would be done with school for good, and go out to battle all the time. Today was her graduation day, the day she'd move in with Darien...

Author's note:

I hope it's good. I am not done with flashbacks, there is gonna be a few more between Serena and Darien. I want this to be qool and action like, but I want to show their romance also. Sorry bout all the fashiony stuff (You better work, work it grl, do ur thing on the runway..lol) but I wanted to see if it explained their personality well, and I wanted to give off the Angelina Jolie kick ass feel to Serena. I hope u like Cole and Samantha, they were my own little idea. But enough with me, I promise I will have the next chapter in very soon. God bless you all!

StarAngel

P.S. new lyrics yayz

**Frantic by Metallica**

If I could have my wasted days back,  
Would I use them to get back on track?  
Stop to warm at karmas burning,  
Or Look ahead, but keep on turning.  
Do I have the strength  
To know how I'll go?  
Can I find it inside to deal with what I shouldn't know?  
Could I have my wasted days back?  
Would I use them to get back on track.  
You live it or lie it!  
You live it or lie it!  
My lifestyle determines my deathstyle!  
My lifestyle determines my deathstyle!  
Keep searchin  
Keep on searchin  
This search goes on  
This search goes on  
Keep searchin.  
Keep on searchin.  
This search goes on.  
This search goes on.  
Frantic tick tick tick tick tick tock  
Frantic tick tick tick tick tick tock  
Frantic tick tick tick tick tick tock  
Frantic tick tick tick tick tick tock  
I've worn out always being afraid  
An endless stream of fear that i've made  
Treading water full of worry  
This frantic tick tick talk of hurry  
Do I have the strength  
To know how I'll go?  
Can I find it inside to deal with what I shouldn't know?  
I've worn out always being afraid  
An endless stream of fear that i've made  
You live it or lie it!  
You live it or lie it!  
My lifestyle determines my deathstyle!  
My lifestyle determines my deathstyle!  
Keep searchin.  
Keep on searchin.  
This search goes on.  
This search goes on.  
Keep searchin.  
Yeah, Keep on searchin.  
This search goes on.  
on and on!  
Frantic tick tick tick tick tick tock  
Frantic tick tick tick tick tick tock  
Frantic tick tick tick tick tick tock  
Frantic tick tick tick tick tick tock  
Do I have the strength  
To know how I'll go?  
Can I find it inside to deal with what I shouldn't know?  
Do I have the strength  
To know how I'll go?  
Can I find it inside to deal with what I shouldn't know?  
Oh My lifestyle (Birth is Pain) determines my deathstyle!  
a rising tide (Life is Pain) that pushes to the other side!  
My lifestyle (Death is Pain) determines my deathstyle!  
a rising tide (Its All The Same) that pushes to the other side!  
Keep searchin  
Keep on searchin  
This search goes on  
on and on  
Keep searchin.  
Keep on searchin.  
This search goes on.  
on and on.  
Frantic tick tick tick tick tick tock  
Frantic tick tick tick tick tick tock  
Frantic tick tick tick tick tick tock  
Frantic tick tick tick tick tick tock


	7. Chapter 5: Hours Past Forever

**Heart of a Soldier**

Chapter 5:

"Hey Moonie..." Serena smiled looking to the eyes of Cole Mattock. "Heya Cole," Serena replied, "Training too huh?" Cole nodded, his blue eyes electricfying sharply. The two found themselves infront of an elevator, it was metallic silver, with a gold star in the center. Serena traced her fingures over it, and a probe of some sort came from a compartment beside the door. "Good morning Serena Rose Tori." Serena typed in a number on a little numeric box that came out asking for a password. "You may enter, Ms. Tori." Cole followed Serena into the elevator. It suddenly zoomed up.

It went higher and higher, faster and faster. Serena smiled. A white light engulfed the elevator, blinding it's two inhabitants. When all was clear once more, Serena and Cole were looking at a room that was computer like. There were several gagets here and there, shiny buttons, among other things. "Hello Sere." Serena smiled and hugged Sarah, "Where's the crazy girl?" Sarah giggled, "Talking with Releida." Serena smiled, and headed to the door on the far side of the enormous room.

Sam Locke was standing beside Releida, and looked her way upon her entering the room. "Hope you're ready to get your butt kicked," Sam laughed. "Not a chance Sam...," Serena laughed. Sam raced Serena into the outside room, while Releida watched smiling to herself. Sam stood stiff, "Ready." Serena simply replied by nodding her head. Sam then jumped high in the air, at about 8 feet. She was going directly for Serena when words came from her mouth. "TOXIC POISON POWER!" Sailor Toxica threw a large enegry ball towards Serena, who leaped away. "MOON CRYSTAL POWER!" In flashes of mixtures of light, Serena's clothes melted into the Sailor fuku she wore in battle, and her gold locks pulled into odangos. Within seconds, there she was... Sailor Moon.

Sailor Moon rose her leg in the air, and swung it in Toxica's direction. Toxica caught it with ease, and pulled it. She collected vinomous poisons within her hands, and slammed it all into Moon's chest. She then tossed her like a ragdoll over her head. Moon threw her arms out and landed in a pushup position. Toxica was coming closer with her fuming toxics... Moon's eyes began to glare with magic. She swiftly pulled off her tiara and threw it at Toxica. However, the clever dark haired senshi was expecting this and spun out of it's way. At the same time, she had thrown the power blast of energy at Moon. Her eyes were sparkling, and suddenly this white glowing energy was emerging from her. Moon stood and chanted, "Moon Spiral Heart ATTACK!"

Toxica was unprepared and thrown back by the sudden powers. Releida's eyes grew wide in shock. Toxica was sitting stuggling to gain her balance from the floor. She smiled and looked up to Serena..."Hmmm...Pretty good Moonie..." The now detransformed Serena smiled and replied, "Yeah, no sweat..." Serena sat down on a nearby coach. She smiled and looked down at her hands. Memories began rushing through her mind.

(FLASHBACK)

"Hey Sere," Mina laughed, "Let's go over to the race track and watch Alex in action!" Serena smiled, "Ok Mi..." Serena followed Mina to the track. "Serena!" Serena then saw her new friend, Samantha Locke. Her normal high ponytail was now in a loose ebony ponytail that whipped behind her. "I wonder if you're as good at racing as you are battle Tori." Serena smiled, "I'm not so sure about that..." "I'll race both of you..." Serena looked to see the dark haired boy from earlier that week. "Well, if it isn't the ever popular Serena Tori." "Uh heh..." "Hey no fair Dare you can't have all the fun." Alex appeared behind Darien, "We can beat 'em both heh?" Darien nodded.

Serena smiled, and Samantha replied, "You can try boys..." Sam zipped up her leather jacket, and sat down on a black moterbike. Serena hesitantly followed the three, and tried to find a motorbike. "You don't have one Sere?" Serena shook her head. Suddenly, out of no where a pink pen with a ruby atop of it fell down into Serena's palm. "Heh, you do now Odango," Darien chuckled to himself. Serena looked at the pen and looked up into the sky. She noticed a figure in a nearby tree, the figure of Releida. She smiled and tossed it upwards. Out of no where, the pen transformed into a silver motorbike, with a gold crescent on either side. "Awesome," Mina replied.

"Nice move Moonface," Samantha smiled. Serena sat down on the bike, waiting for the race to start. She put on a white helmet in a side compartment, and within seconds she was wearing a white track suit. Sam was in a black track suit, Darien's was dark blue, and Alex's was gold. "Transmission ready!" Serena barely had time to acknowledge the computeristic voice, before Sam and the others had spun off. She caught up with ease to her surprise. Sam was now beside her by a matter of inches. "Moonface you gotta do better than this..." Serena looked into Sam's emerald eyes, "You cannot let them win. This school is a competition. I believe you are one of my only challenges, I believe you are the one I will stand in glory next to. So speed it up a notch k!" Sam sped off infront of Serena. Serena shook her head in shock.

A silver fury possessed her suddenly and within seconds she was passing Alex. Then Darien, who was still gaining behind her. Finally as she passed Sam, she heard her whisper, "Great job Moonface." Sam had stopped behind, Alex had spun off the road, and Darien was only an inch behind Serena when they crossed the finish line. Serena fell on the ground gasping for air. She lay there still, and pulled the helmet over her head. "Wow...," Darien gasped pulling his own helmet off. Serena smiled, and Darien assisted her up. "If you do need any further help in class, you can come to me." "I'll keep that in mind," she managed to gasp out. Sam had tossed her own helmet in the nearby sand and smiled, "Great job moonface. See you in training." Serena nodded.

"WOW SERE THAT WAS AWESOME!" Serena giggled at Mina's comment. Mina was saying something, but she was too busy thinking. Her gaze followed Darien, puzzled and lost in his eyes. He was hansome, but was he a friend or enemy. And then, there was Sam. She was a good friend, but she wanted this glory, enough to maybe take it from anyone. Serena laughed inside. This was going to be an interesting year.

(END OF FLASHBACK1)

(FLASHBACK 2)

Serena was strolling through the gardens of the school. It was raining heavily, a perfect Saturday as Mina would say. She stopped feeling a presence behind her. She turned to see Darien. She smiled inside, realizing she was standing there soak and wet. Darien held his hand over his head and laughed, "The gazebo is just over there..." Serena looked to the direction he was pointing. She smiled and walked over to the gazebo, with Darien close behind. She sat down under the wooden shelter, and across from her was Darien. His jet black hair was perhaps a darker color, because of it's dampness. Serena giggled. "What is so funny?" Serena shook her head, "Nothing..." Darien smiled, "Very well then odango..."

Serena smiled and breathed in. "The rain is soo beautiful.." Darien smiled, "Yes the smell of the first summer shower..." Serena smiled, "Hard to believe it's already Summer..." "Yeah it is..." A silence came over the both of them. "I'm gonna miss this place...," Serena smiled. "Yeah," Darien laughed, "With that ridiculous airhead of a friend you have." "Mina can be an airhead but there is a side to her you haven't seen." "Perhaps I have misjudged her." Serena laughed and asked, "So what are you doing for your break?" "Going to see my friend Andrew," Darien sighed rubbing his temples. "Don't you plan on seeing your parents?" Darien shook his head, "My parents are dead.." Serena could feel her cheeks flaming as she stuttered, "O-oh I-" "No that's alright," He smiled, "They've been dead for a few years now..." Serena smiled, "Still... I should've not said anything about it..." Darien smiled, "I promise it's ok... I'm asked this question alot."

"Still," she said. Darien smiled, "I don't know how you can get away with that... being so good to everyone..." Serena smiled, "It's just bringing out the good side to everyone...that's all I do..." Darien smiled, "I guess this world needs more people like you Serena Tori." Darien stood, "The rain has stopped. I'm suppost to be meeting Alex in a few minutes..." "I probably need to get back too...," Serena sighed, "Mina might freak out..." Darien smiled, "It was nice talking to you Serena, we should do it again sometime soon..." She smiled, "Yes we should..." "Tootles," he chuckled racing off in the wet grass. "Bye," she called after him. Serena stood and walked towards the dormrooms of the school, contemplating her new found friend.

(END OF FLASHBACK 2)

Author's Note:

Hello my friends! Well, I hope this is good so far. I really want to do alot with this fanfic, I hope I can fit it all in here, lol. But anyway, I hope you guys have enjoyed it, and I love that I have recieved all that feedback! I LOVE YOU ALL! Thank you and God bless!

Star Angel91

**Romanticide** by Nightwish

Godlove and rest my soul  
With this sun down, never ending  
The feeling is gone, yet you ain't gonna see me fail  
I am the decadence of your world,  
I am an eider covered in oil  
Happy hunting, you double-faced carnivore  
Tell me why,  
No heart to cry  
Hang me high!  
The music is dead, the amen is said  
The kiss of faith is what I beg  
A loving heart and soul for sale  
Tell me why,  
No heart to cry  
Hang me high!  
Leave me be,  
And cease to tell me how to feel  
To grieve, to shield myself from evil  
Leave me be,  
Ode of lies is killing me  
Romanticide...  
Till love do me part!  
See me ruined by my own creations...  
Leave me be,  
And cease to tell me how to feel  
To grieve, to shield myself from evil  
Leave me be,  
Ode of lies is killing me  
Romanticide...  
Till love do me part!

and...

**Two Story Town** by Bon Jovi

I couldn't sleep  
Took a walk down second avenue  
Sick of dreaming dreams that never come true  
One way street and I know where it's leading to  
There's a 'for sale' sign on the front door of the city hall  
The subway line got graffiti crawling off the wall  
I could take a hit but I don't want to take the fall  
That's just one side of the story  
In this two story town  
It's just the same old sights  
And the same old sounds  
I want to take my car and drive out of this two story town  
It's the same old ship going down  
I'm going down, down ,down, down, down  
It's a two story town  
There's a girl that I sleep with  
She's got ecstasy eyes  
He promised her roses and american pie  
I called her and my demons  
And I kissed them both goodbye  
Seven days of monday morning  
In a two story town  
It's just the same old sights  
And the same old sounds  
I want to take my horse and ride him off this merry-go-round  
It's the same old ship going down  
I'm going down, down, down, down, down  
It's a two story town  
One shot to make a move now  
The ghosts are calling me out  
And me I'm just one story  
In a two story town  
But you're never going to find me in the lost and found  
It's just the same old sights  
And the same old sounds  
I want to take my horse and ride him off this merry-go-round  
It's the same old ship going down  
I'm going down, down, down, down, down  
It's a two story town  
It's just the same old sights and the same old sounds  
I want to take my horse and ride him off this merry-go-round  
I won't give in and I won't back down  
I'm going down, down, down, down down  
I ain't going down, down, down, down, down  
I'm never going down, down, down, down, down  
It's a two-story town


	8. Chapter 6: To Be In Love With You

**Heart of a Soldier**

Chapter 6:

Serena smiled and rose from the coach when Releida entered the room. "After graduation tonight... I want all of you to come with me, for your first big assignment..." Serena looked puzzled, "Assignment? What assignment Rela?" "We're going to spy on the Negaquarters, to see what we can find out about this villain..." Samantha sat at Releida's desk, proping her feet on the top. "Sounds interesting...,"she said smiling. Serena's mind went back to two years ago...when things had changed.

(FLASHBACK)

"Guess who?" Serena smiled under the hands which covered her eyes. "Hmmmm...Mina?" "Aww common Meatball Head..." "Hm... it couldn't be Darien.." Serena giggled. Darien released her and sat down beside her. "How has your day been Meatball?" Serena smiled, "Good so far, I was asked by Releida to invite you to training..." Darien smiled back, "Sounds like fun. You don't seem to happy about me beeing there..." Serena's face dropped, "I just dunno if it'll be easy, they're gonna push you really hard..." Darien frowned playfully, "So you don't think I'm cut out for it...I SEE HOW YOU ARE!" Serena's eyes grew big, "It's not that at all... You know that..." "Nope, I see your ways...," Darien said before crossing his arms, turning around, "I see how it is.." Serena shook his sholders, "Darien I'm sorry I didn't mean it that way..." "You must be punished, " He said before pouncing on her, and beginning to tickle her crazy. Serena smiled and smacked Darien's back, "Ok happy, you got your revenge.."

"Yes very," He laughed helping her off the ground. Sadly, he was pulled down by Serena, who in return jumped on him tickling him like crazy. "MEATBALL HEAD," Darien said before tossing her off of him. He then sat ontop of her, both of them staying in the moment for a couple of seconds. "We better go... Releida is waiting..." Darien nodded, helping Serena up.

(END FLASHBACK)

Serena was woke from her daze. "Serena, " Sam asked, "You coming? We've gotta get ready for graduation..." Serena followed Sam to the girl's dormetry, where they began getting ready. When they had finished Serena stared at herself in the mirror. "Hey Sere," Mina said upon entering the room. Serena smiled, "Hey Mi, what are you doing here?" Mina smiled, "I had to see you before you leave me forever...IT'S SO NOT FARE!" Serena smiled at Mina's playful behavior, even as it was all about to end. She looked down at her hand, more memories swarming her mind...

(FLASHBACK)

Darien was examining Serena's hand. "Hmm... yup your gonna have seven kids when you get older...your gonna loose all your hair..." Serena smiled and smacked him with her other hand, "Oh shut up Darien..." He smiled. For the next few moments it was all quiet. Serena smiled, "Have you ever been in love Darien?" Darien replied, "Yes, many times..." Serena smiled, "What's it like?" "You tell me..." Serena turned to Darien, but before anything could be said, the two were kissing under the moonlight. Serena's eyes softened. They parted only for a second, and came in for another. Within moments the kiss grew deeper by the second, their lips were caressing lightly, and Darien's arms were wrapped around her small figure. It was a passionate flame Serena had never felt before.

Finally they parted, and Darien moved to her ear and whispered, "I love you Serena Tori, forever...and always..." Serena moaned lightly before replying, "I love you more..." Then they continued kissing, as rain began to fall over them. Serena couldn't think, she couldn't breathe, without being haunted by Darien's image in her mind.

(END OF FLASHBACK)

"Sere?" Serena turned around to see Darien. "It's time Sere...," He said, "But...I wanna give you something..." Serena looked into his eyes. Darien pulled out a little velvet box. "For the past two years I have never felt more sure about anything..." "Oh God...," Serena said her eyes widening. "Anything but my love for you," He said opening the box revealing the ring. He knelt on one knee, placing it on her finger. "Will you marry me?" Serena smiled and screamed, "YES! A THOUSAND TIMES YES!" Darien smiled and held her close, before kissing her. Serena Tori was now the happiest woman alive.

Author's Note:

Hello everybody! I hope you guys like Chapter 6 as much as I enjoyed writing it. Here we are, Darien proposed, Serena's graduating, and alot more to come! Catcha next time! LOVE YOU ALL AND GOD BLESS!

Star Angel


	9. Chapter 7: The First Battle

**Heart of a Soldier**

Chapter 7:

Serena threw her cap in the air. Darien smiled, "I know that you're the one I wanna marry Sere, but we're too young for right away.." "Oh I know," she laughed, "I'm only fourteen, and your eighteen. It's too soon, we have to wait four more years, is that right?" Darien nodded. Serena smiled and kissed him lightly on the forehead, "I love you Darien Shields." "Not as much as I love you Serena Tori," Darien whispered gently in her ear. Serena smiled, and they headed to Releida's office. She sat at the desk, beside her were Sam, Sarah, and Cole. "Hey guys...," Serena said. "Heya chick," Sarah replied.

"We need to transform," Releida replied, "We can't reveal our identities." Sam nodded and raised her hand in the air. "TOXIC POISON POWER!" Everyone followed behind, "NEBULA SERGE POWER!" "GALACTIC BLAST POWER!" "MOON CRYSTAL POWER!" All were transformed and ready, including Darien who was now the famous Tuxedo Mask. Releida was also transformed, as the famous Sailor Cosmos. "Ready Moonface," asked Nebula Knight. "Ready as ever," answered Sailor Moon. "You better be." The six heros joined hands, and within seconds, teleported to their destination.

Sailor Moon looked into the deserted canyon. It was warm, but there was a evil chill which frightened her just the slightest. The walls of the canyon were ominous, almost telling her to fear their presence. Cosmos placed her hand on her sholder, "You have seen nothing to fear yet..." Moon shivered slightly, and looked to her companions. Toxica even looked slightly intemedated. Tuxedo Mask urged them on, and they walked into the canyons dark depths. Cosmos was silent examining for anything that could lead them to the whereabouts of their enemy.

Moon finally saw a shimmer of sickening green, and pointed to an open crack on one of the walls. "There," she said, her voice echoing in the silent dark. Cosmos motioned for the others to follow and they entered the entrance. The first thing they noticed was that it was similar to a cave, but when they reached the center, they saw what appeared to be three forms, argueing for some reason. The first said, "We must wait for the master, he will tell us..." "Forget him," the second said, "I'm ready to unleash our army on that school, the sooner the better..." "Patience is a virtue Anne dear, " the third said, "Alan is right, we will wait." "You only get your wish this time Beryl because I'm in a giving mood...So I'll wait...but not forever..." Sailor Moon looked over to Cosmos, "Army?" The silver haired woman's eyes concentrated on the figures, "Yes, and that sounds very bad..." Beryl rose her hand, "I call you soldiers to me...Come now..." Cosmos seemed to hiss loudly at the sound of the woman's voice. Moon reached to her forehead for her tiara. "Wait," Cosmos hissed sharply, "We must see what this witch has planned for us." Moon lowered her hand, seeing creatures coming from smoke, out of the sand below their feet. They howled, and shrieked. Galaxia's eyes grew huge and she gasped, echoing throughout the cavern.

Anne turned to the direction of the gasp. She smiled, "We have visitors." "Well Anne darling, " Alan grinned, "Let's make a point to see they don't get out...at least, not alive anyway..." Cosmos stood and chanted, "Cosmos Furious Planets Alligne!" Alan and Anne were suddenly thrown back with several monster corpses. Moon stood and threw her tiara. Beryl hissed, "KILL THEM!" Toxica jumped between columns, and threw her attack, "POISON IVEY!" Moon was throwing punches at one when she backed into Cole, "There are too many..." "NEBULAR SERGE!" Two Monsters fell, only to be replaced by more. "I think we need to find Cosmos," Nebula Knight replied, "Go! I'll cover your back!" Moon flipped over two of the monsters, and landed perfectly beside Cosmos. "We need to go Rela," she whispered, "There are too many..." Cosmos slashed one of the monsters with the Cosmic Blade, her trademark weapon. "Not before I kill Beryl..." Moon's eyes got huge, "No Cosmos! WAIT!"

The powerful senshi ignored Moon's pleas, as she charged into the witch. "Time for you to get your punishment!" Beryl smiled and tossed her arm up, with a blade to clash into Cosmos's blade. "You think this will change what happened to your precious Bradforth," Beryl laughed evilly. She pulled Cosmos close and whispered into her ear, "There's nothing you can even imagine to do to repay what I have done..." Cosmos punched Beryl away, "You're gonna die Beryl!" Beryl laughed, "Perhaps I am... But you should've seen his face as I was ripping his body in two...the bloodcurdling screams...hahaha!" "You've been condemned to hell," Cosmos shrieked pushing Beryl into sharp edges coming from the wall. The red haired witch's eyes gleamed in shock, and then laughed at Cosmos's triumph. "Perhaps...," she said pulling Cosmos into the fatal edge. "Emph," Cosmos shrieked wide eyed in horror. "But I was condemned before you were born," She whispered, "And you think this is alot my friend... Chaos's army is much larger, you have seen nothing yet..." Cosmos pulled herself away from the sharp edge, watching the laugh in the red-haired witch's eyes finally stop. The battle had been rough, and several monsters had run away from the battle. Cosmos fell to her knees, "Finally, it's over..."

"COSMOS!" Moon ran to her befallen friend. "Are you okay," she asked. Cosmos nodded, "I only caught onto the edge by my knee, I'll be fine." Moon closed her eyes, "Moon Healing Activation..." Within seconds, the wound in Cosmos's leg was gone. "Well," Darien laughed, "Glad that's all over." Cosmos smiled, "I'm afraid it's only begun..." Cole sat beside Cosmos, "Bradford would kill me for letting you come here... especially in your condition..." Moon's eyes grew huge as she helped Cosmos up, "Condition?" Cosmos smiled and replied, "Sere my dear, I'm pregnant."

Author's Note:

Dum Dum Dum DAH! MWAHAHAHAHA! I hope this is all going really good. I hope it's been enjoyable, I have been trying to do better about getting these chapters in a lot sooner. For those of you who may not have figured out, Releida reciently lost her husband, and is pregnant with his child. When I pick up, it's gonna be two years later, when Serena is sixteen. See ya next chapter! I LOVE YOU ALL AND GOD BLESS!

Star Angel

**Down With the Sickness by Disturbed**

Drowning deep in my sea of loathing  
Broken your servant I kneel  
Will you give it to me?  
It seems what's left of my human side  
Is slowly changing ... in me  
Will you give it to me?  
Looking at my own reflection  
When suddenly it changes  
Violently it changes  
Oh no, There is no turning back now  
You've woken up the demon ... in me  
Get up, come on get down with the sickness  
Get up, come on get down with the sickness  
Get up, come on get down with the sickness  
Open up your hate, and let it flow into me  
Get up, come on get down with the sickness  
You mother get up  
Come on get down with the sickness  
You fucker get up  
Come on get down with the sickness  
Madness is the gift, that has been given to me  
I can see inside you, the sickness is rising  
Don't try to deny what you feel  
Will you give it to me?  
It seems that all that was good has died  
And is decaying in me  
Will you give it to me?  
It seems you're having some trouble  
In dealing with these changes  
Living with these changes  
Oh no, the world is a scary place  
Now that you've woken up the demon ... in me  
Get up, come on get down with the sickness  
Get up, come on get down with the sickness  
Get up, come on get down with the sickness  
Open up your hate, and let it flow into me  
Get up, come on get down with the sickness  
You mother get up  
Come on get down with the sickness  
You fucker get up  
Come on get down with the sickness  
Madness is the gift, that has been given to me  
And when I dream  
And when I dream  
And when I dream  
And when I dream!  
Ooh ah ah ah ah!  
Get up, come on get down with the sickness  
Get up, come on get down with the sickness  
Get up, come on get down with the sickness  
Open up your hate, and let it flow into me  
Get up, come on get down with the sickness  
You mother get up  
Come on get down with the sickness  
You fucker get up  
Come on get down with the sickness  
Mad-ness has now come over me


	10. Chapter 8: New Discoveries

**Heart of a Soldier**

Chapter 8:

Two Years Later:

Serena woke up the sun gently caressing her sleeping form. She smiled, and looked around the white walls, and the ivory vanity. She smiled back at her reflection in the mirror. Finally she sat up, and woke the sleeping form on her blanket, her cat Luna. "Luna, time to get up... We have to go see Sam..." Luna purred and stretched out her legs. "Oh fine," Luna said, "I'm still going to have a cat nap once I get there..." Serena smiled and rubbed her back gently, "That's just what you'd do anyway...hmmm..." Luna chuckled. Serena went to get the soft pink robe, and wrapped herself in it, brushing her hair and putting it in the two gorgeos odangos that had been her trademark for six years now.

She walked down the hall, into the kitchen. She could smell the fresh warmth of pancakes. Darien sat there turning the gold delightful food, before turning to her. "Good mourning my sweet sunshine." Luna rolled her eyes. Serena smiled kicking Luna in the side in response. She sat beside Darien, smiling up at him, "Mourning." They kissed lightly, before Darien wrapped his arms around Serena and the kiss grew heavy. Luna rolled her eyes yet again, leaving the room. Serena smiled, "I better get dressed, Sam is expecting me at 11..." "Go on then," He smiled, "Just be back in a few minutes for breakfast." Serena did return for her breakfast, and quickly headed for the door.

She drove through town. The other girls had graduated shortly after her, and she still visited them alot. She smiled as the wind blew her hair, and the car sped along the highway. Her mother had visited once at Christmas, and now it was May again. She smiled again. Finally, she was there at Sam's house. As she walked up to the steps, she thought to herself. 'Ever since I've been here...time has passed me by thousands of times, I'll blink and be a thousand at this rate...' She knocked on the door twice, before she heard Sam calling out "COMING!".

Sam opened the door, "I don't want any." She shut the door in Serena's face, and then opened it with a smile on her face. "You're a fruit Sammy," Serena laughed. Sam smiled and pulled back her hair into her trademark ponytail. "So how've you been with Darien?" Serena blushed, "Just fine..." "Been working on little ones?" Serena's face was nearly as red as a tomato, and going to the redness of an apple. "We haven't even...you know..." Sam laughed, "How suprising..." Serena smiled and tossed one of the coach pillows at Sam's head. Sam smiled and caught it with ease throwing it back onto the coach perfectly. Serena shook her head, "so how are things with you and Cole hmm...?" Sam smiled, "I don't think he likes me Sere...besides, I love Sarah like a sister and she already is with him..." Serena's eyes widened, "When did that happen?" Sam smiled, "It's been going on for a while now..." Serena raised an eyebrow, "How long of a while?"

Sam smiled, "Six months..." Serena shook her head, "I never thought Cole liked Sarah...at least not like that..." Suddenly Sam's eyes grew big. Serena stared flabbergasted, when a sudden explotion behind her threw her into a nearby wall. Sam helped her up as their company introduced themselves. "You thought we wouldn't find you, ha!" Sam looked into the eyes of Anne, and circled her slowly. Finally they charged into each other. Serena watched as they jumped from coach to wall, and they were throwing lamps, among other things. Serena ran behind a door. "MOON CRYSTAL POWER!"

"Do you think you're going to make it this time, hmm Toxica?" Sam was caught off guard by her comment and before she knew it she had been thrown out her own window. Before Anne could do any more damage, a tiara was thrown into her form. "Argh! DAMN MOON GIRL!" Sailor Moon stood outside the window waiting for Anne to chase after her. "Get Rela Sam," she said tugging on her gove. Sam ran to releida's house. Anne spat out one of her teeth, "Let's go then little girl..." Moon threw a punch which was caught this particular time. Anne threw her into a wall of one of buildings across the street. Sailor Moon slowly led her away from the neighborhood, and into the mainstreet of Tokyo. To her surprise, she found Alan and their army waiting for her. Sailor Moon dodged Anne's powerful blast of energy, and landed on the roof of one of the nearby buildings. Anne pointed in her direction, "Kill her..." Several yoma were charging at her now, and Moon finally took out her scepter. "MOON SCEPTER ELIMINATION!" The yoma began to crumble. "Hmm... well Moon girl we'll leave you be for now... but we'll see you very, very soon, I promise you that, " Alan laughed before he and Anne faded away into the wind.

Releida's silver eclipse appeared in the parking lot nearby. Sailor Moon detransformed and slipped into the lot where no one had noticed. "We have a serious problem Releida." Releida's eyebrows rose, "What happened?" "They knew who we were...," Sam answered. Releida looked up in the sky, to find a cause of whatever evil had allowed this to happen.

Author's Note:

Well I was hoping to write more for this chapter, but I'll fill into the next one. I hope you guys enjoyed it so far, I promise I'll right more as soon as I get the time to. I'll see you next chapter, I LOVE YOU AND GOD BLESS!

Star Angel

**Still Waiting** by Sum 41

So am I still waiting  
For this world to stop hating  
Can't find a good reason  
Can't find hope to believe in  
Drop dead  
A bullet to my head  
Your words are like a gun in hand  
Can't change the state of the nation  
We just need some motivation  
These eyes  
Have seen no conviction  
Just lies and more contradiction  
So tell me what would you say  
I'd say it's time   
too late  
Chorus:  
So am I still waiting  
For this world to stop hating  
Can't find a good reason  
Can't find hope to believe in  
Ignorance  
And understanding  
We're the first ones to jump in line  
Outta step for what we believe in  
But who's left to stop the bleeding  
How far  
Will we take this  
It's not hard to see through the fakeness  
So tell me what would you say  
I'd say it's time  
too late  
Chorus  
This can't last forever  
Time won't make things better  
I feel so alone  
Can't help ourselves  
And no one knows  
That this is its worthless so tell me  
What have we done  
We're in a war that can't be won  
This can't be real  
I don't know what to feel  
Chorus:  
So am I still waiting  
For this world to stop hating  
Can't find a good reason  
Can't find hope to believe in  
So am I still waiting  
For this world to stop hating  
Can't find a good reason  
For this world to BELIEVE


	11. Chapter 9a: Belonging Here

**Heart of a Soldier**

Chapter 9:

Serena watched Sam's eyes dart to the other side of the room. "What's wrong Sam," she asked gently. Sam looked away, tears streaming down her face. "What if someone had of gotten hurt today Sere?" Serena smiled, "Sam there isn't any way of knowing that..." Sam turned back to Serena, whiping away tears along with the wet hair in her face. "Exactly..." Serena looked down, "We'll find the person who did this Sam. We'll find them before they find us." Sam nodded, " I need to warn Sarah and Cole, they need to know...You better go home to Darien..." Serena nodded and watched the dark haired girl leave. She finally stood, and walked to her apartment.

She walked in the room and closed the door behind her gently. "Hey, how was Sam?" Serena looked into Darien's eyes, "Anne attacked us at her house... she knew who we were..." Darien embraced her softly, caressing her back gently. "How?" "We don't know...," Serena said. Darien kissed Serena's cheek lightily, and then brushed his lips on her own. Serena could feel a passionate flame rush through her, a fire that burned for more. She didn't remember much that night except the rain outside, the candles, and his body beside hers. The warmth, the tender touch, the loving caress, and all of him there before her.

Once it had finally been enough for them both she rolled over hugging herself to the sheets. Darien pulled her to him, whispering in her ear, "I love you Serena...more than I ever have before.." Serena looked back, tears in her eyes, "What if this doesn't last Darien, what if this all crumbles in Chaos's hands...what if I'm not meant to save us, what if destiny is farther from us than we thought..." Darien placed a finger to hush Serena's worries away. "Serena, there is soo much more than that," Darien said smiling, "I can die tommorrow...knowing I have spent five seconds breathing you, feeling you, and being one with you... I do not need my life, for the greatest gift I have ever been given in this world is beeing with you Serena Tori. I love you with my heart and soul... I need you and that is all...Forever I will love you... and not even the powers of heaven and Earth can keep me from you Serena..." Serena hugged him close and whispered, "God I love you..."

Releida was watching Layla sleep quietly in her crib. She smiled, "I will hate seeing you grow out of that crib..." She brushed a few of the little one's red strands of hair from her face. Releida smiled, "I wonder what I would do without you... I can never thank your father enoug hfor the gift he has given me little one..." The baby yawned in her sleep and rolled over. She smiled and placed a light kiss on the baby's forehead. She left the room and went to her bed preparing to sleep. Suddenly the phone began ringing, causing her to jolt up. She tightened her robe around her waist. "Hello?"

Serena moaned as she was forced from Darien's warm embrace by the pager beside the bed. "Hello, Sere speaking..." "Serena it's me. I need you and Darien to come downtown... we are meeting Sam, Sarah, and Cole, they've found a trader in our mysts..." Serena sprung up and sighed, "I'll be there as soon as I can..." Serena nudged Darien awake, and they both dressed. They left the apartment to Darien's car. When they reached downtown, Serena was struck in horror at what she saw. Sam had her dear friend Mina at gunhold.

Cole and Sarah were standing with Releida talking about something. Serena leaped out of the car and rushed over to see Mina. Releida and Darien had to hold her back. "She's been giving messages to our enemy Serena, I'm soo sorry..." Serena fell on her knees, and looked into Mina's eyes. "There's proof here Sere," Sam said, "We found their special code in her coat pocket." Serena looked into Mina's eyes, "Why Mi..." Mina looked away, "i didn't do this..." "How could you risk our lives like this..." "I DIDN'T DO THIS SERE! DON'T YOU KNOW ME!" Serena's eyes fell, "I thought I did Mi... I thought I did...not anymore..." Mina watched Serena stand and walk away. Serena finally collapsed in the grass nearby, crying herself to sleep. Darien picked her up from the ground, and took her home. Releida sighed, "I cannot believe this... I truly liked you Mina... but you will be punished, as would anyone else..." Mina's heart sunk, and Sam dragged her away. Releida sat on a nearby bench. "God what have I let happen... for all I have done..."

Serena cried for the rest of the night. "Why? Oh God why Mina...WHY!" Darien held her close, as she cried hot tears into his shirt."It's going to be okay Serena, shh..." His kind words led the weeping Serena to sleep. She new she'd need it, tommorrow awaited a hard and painful day.

Author's Note:

Well that is Chapter 9. I hope this has been good, I have enjoyed being able to write it. I love you all and I shall you see you next time...GOD BLESS!

Star Angel

**"Far Away" by Nickelback**

This time, This place  
Misused, Mistakes  
Too long, Too late  
Who was I to make you wait  
Just one chance  
Just one breath  
Just in case there's just one left  
'Cause you know,  
you know, you know  
That I love you  
I have loved you all along  
And I miss you  
Been far away for far too long  
I keep dreaming you'll be with me  
and you'll never go  
Stop breathing if  
I don't see you anymore  
On my knees, I'll ask  
Last chance for one last dance  
'Cause with you, I'd withstand  
All of hell to hold your hand  
I'd give it all  
I'd give for us  
Give anything but I won't give up  
'Cause you know,  
you know, you know  
That I love you  
I have loved you all along  
And I miss you  
Been far away for far too long  
I keep dreaming you'll be with me  
and you'll never go  
Stop breathing if  
I don't see you anymore  
So far away  
Been far away for far too long  
So far away  
Been far away for far too long  
But you know, you know, you know  
I wanted  
I wanted you to stay  
'Cause I needed  
I need to hear you say  
That I love you  
I have loved you all along  
And I forgive you  
For being away for far too long  
So keep breathing  
'Cause I'm not leaving you anymore  
Believe it  
Hold on to me and, never let me go  
Keep breathing  
'Cause I'm not leaving you anymore  
Believe it  
Hold on to me and, never let me go  
Keep breathing  
Hold on to me and, never let me go  
Keep breathing  
Hold on to me and, never let me go


	12. Chapter 9b: The Everlasting End

**Heart of a Soldier**

Chapter 9b:

Serena could feel tears fall down her face that morning. Darien was holding her close, shielding her from the day to come. She hid under his embrace, wanting no more than to stay in the bed with him. She knew it wouldn't change the fate that lie for Mina. She sighed, shaking her head. Darien stirred awake, and caressed Serena's white back. "Are you gonna make it through the day...," He asked softly. Serena held back a tear, and a cry in her mouth. She managed out a "yes" before crawling from the bed into the bathroom. Darien sighed, knowing that today was going to be one of those sad and horrible days.

They arrived early morning at Releida's office. Releida was rubbing her temples, and Sam was standing there, just silent. Serena then saw Mina huddled in the corner, waiting for the punishment awaiting her. Sam sighed, "Have you decided what to do with her?" "Serena," Releida sighed, "You may have a few last words with Mina, and we will leave for you to have them..." Serena watched as Releida, Sam, and Darien waited outside for the punishment to be forfilled. She turned to Mina. "I... I guess all I can say is that you have been a great friend," Serena sighed choking away sorrow, "I just wish that you had of made a better choice..." Mina looked down. "Please Sere, I didn't do this... You know I would never do this..." Then, Serena stood looking at her trader friend.

She fell back to her knees, and looked into Mina's eyes, tears blurring her vision. "Can you tell me why this is all happening Mi," Serena screamed, "Why we came here. I wanted you to be at my side when battles got rough. I wanted you there when I moved into my first house. And I wanted you there when I married Darien...as my maid of honor..." Mina looked at her, "I want all of that too, please believe me!" Serena's innocent blue eyes for the first time went frigidly cold. "I guess neither of us are going to get what we want now..." Mina watched Serena leave, tears streaming down her face.

Serena collapsed on the floor beside Darien, who rushed to her side. Releida sighed, "Take her home... you both need the day off..." Darien sighed, "I think we all do..." Releida watched him leave. She entered the room where Mina was. Mina looked up to her, almost pleading for some sort of pity. Releida shook her head, and looked at Sam who was now sitting on her desk. "I...cannot believe this Samantha," Releida sighed, "I always knew there would be a trader in our mysts... But I never expected this to be soo hard...I'm breaking Serena's heart..." Sam shook her head, "No...I am..." Releida rose an eyebrow, "What?"

The silver haired woman had froze at the sight of the gun. Sam rose it to Releida's chest, and looked her dead in the eye. Releida frowned, "So it wasn't Mina all along...Why Sam? Why are you doing this?" Sam smiled, smacking Releida hard across the face with the gun, sending her falling to the ground. Releida watched as Sam began to change. "I am not and never have been Samantha Locke..." Her hair suddenly was longer, and sharp pointed, and her green eyes became almost cat-like. "My name is Salienah... I am the second in command under Chaos." Releida shook her head, "I can't believe this..." "It's quite simple...," Salienah hissed, "Since I have been here, I was disguised, undercover to destroy this academy...It was all a matter of finding the right time, and the right place..." Releida began to shriek at her, "How could you do this... we trusted you... we cared for you... we taught you all we knew..." Salienah smiled and played with the gun in her hand, "All part of the plan... You trained me in your ways, and now I have the knowledge of all your techniques...All part of Chaos's glorious plan..."

Releida stood and backed into the wall behind her. "Why? How can you do this to Cole, to Sarah..." Salienah snorted, "That dumb wench? She's only being used to get the power we need. And I'm surprised you haven't figured out about my dear beloved Cole Mattocks..." Releida gasped, "He is Chaos..." "Yes," Salienah cackled, "He's been toying with Sarah, what she doesn't know is she's a puppet in our game..." Releida looked to Mina, "So was she a part of your plan?"

Salienah smiled, "She found us out a while back, we had to do something to take care of her.. so we set our plan into motion. I'd be at the house with Serena when Anne attacked. Ah Anne, so sad her and Alan, they have no place here, soon they'll be joining Beryl..." Releida finally looked into Salienah's eyes, "What about Serena...You can kill me, but you know as well as I that you can't kill her..." Salienah smiled, "We never planned to kill her. After seeing you and Mina die before her, she'll be too weak to fight, and then we'll turn her over to our side..." Releida shook her head, "It won't work, Serena's mind may be weak now, but she is stronger than you think...Don't underestimate her Salienah, that is going to be your downfall..." Salienah smacked her again, and pointed the gun at her chest, "We'll see then old hag...we'll see..."

Serena felt her heart slip. Darien and Serena had been waiting in the lobby, hoping to here from Releida about Mina's punishment. Serena stood up, and ran for Releida's office. "SERENA!" Darien was following close behind, and they reached the door. A white hand smothered in blood rose against the glass and smeared the blood as it fell limp on the floor. "RELA!" Serena ran into the room. Mina lay limp infront of the door, her blood pooling up on the floor. Serena looked across the room and saw her beloved friend, Releida, pressed against the wall motionless.There was a gunshot in her chest, and her eyes were no longer full of life, but almost pure horror. "Run... Serena..." Serena turned around, surprised by the figure behind the door. "Cole?" He simply slinked over to Serena, "Serena come on we need to go to the base..."

"Serena..no..." Serena saw Releida's eyes pleading with her, and ran to her side. "What happened," Serena asked. Releida struggled with her words, "It's a trick... Mina wasn't the spy... Sam was... and Cole is Chaos..." Serena gulped and turned to Cole. "Run Serena," Releida choked out, "Your are not ready for this... You're too weak to fight him... He's too strong..." Cole rolled his eyes, "That old woman never did know when to shut her mouth..." Serena's eyes turned into slits, "You'll shut your mouth if you know what's good for you!" Cole smiled, and suddenly his dark hair went silver, and he went from pale to a dark tan. His clothes melted into a black uniform of royalty, and a red cape followed him. "My, my.. quite frisky aren't we?" All of this was now beginning to hurt Serena. She was realizing the truth, Sam and Cole had befriended her to get to the power, and the truths of all that had been between them. Serena could feel tears fall when Chaos used his powers to levitate her. He gently grabbed her chin, "Such beauty, such power, such light. This is what I need by my side...I need your soul..."

Serena felt tears began to fall, as he began to pull her closer. A rose zizzed past her head, and Chaos lost his grasp on her. Unfortunatly it was only for a short second, and he threw Darien into a nearby wall. Serena screamed, "DARIEN!" Before she knew it, she had been levitated again. Chaos smiled down at her, almost mocking her. "You could make such a fine addition to my empire Serena." Serena spat, "I WILL NEVER JOIN YOU!" Chaos smiled and began clouding images into her mind. "Picture it my darling Serena... You and I ruling the universe... only with you by my side can I control this universe..." Serena began to break. "NOO!" Chaos was shocked at her response. "YOU BETRAYED ME! WHAT MAKES YOU THINK I WILL EVER TRUST YOU NOW!"

Chaos smiled when he began to here the sirens across the street. Serena fell to her knees in tears. Chaos turned to the door, "I let you be for now angel of the moon... but be aware that I will have your soul, I will get you..." Serena watched Chaos disappear. Then it hit her. "RELA!" She ran to her befallen friend. Releida had already lost too much blood. "Hold on Rela, there's still enough time to save you...MOON CRYSTAL POWER!" Sailor Moon sat reparing to heal her close friend. Releida raised her hand in protest, "No Serena, you have to heal Mina... my time is over..."

Sailor Moon felt the pieces of her heart shatter in the silence of sorrow. "But...you can't go...I need you Releida, don't leave me!" Releida felt a sharp pain and cried out a choke. Sailor Moon's tears were falling endlessly. "I have to go Serena...my work as a senshi is done...promise me you'll take care of Layla for me..." Sailor Moon could feel blood staining her sailor suit, and she bit her lip as she nodded in response. Serena could feel her heart stop when Releida fell into her arms, no longer breathing. The blood curdling cry of the senshi of the moon ran through the streets of Tokyo, Japan. Releida Sawyer, Sailor Cosmos, the owner of the Senshi Academy, was dead.

Author's Note:

Well, this is probably the longest chapter I have written so far. I hope it's not bad now... I love you all, and you have no idea how I appreciate being able to here your response...GOD BLESS!

Star Angel

**My Immortal **by Evanescence

I'm so tired of being here  
Suppressed by all my childish fears  
And if you have to leave  
I wish that you would just leave  
'Cause your presence still lingers here  
And it won't leave me alone  
These wounds won't seem to heal  
This pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase  
When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have  
All of me  
You used to captivate me  
By your resonating life  
Now I'm bound by the life you left behind  
Your face it haunts  
My once pleasant dreams  
Your voice it chased away  
All the sanity in me  
These wounds won't seem to heal  
This pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase  
When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have  
All of me  
I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone  
But though you're still with me  
I've been alone all along  
When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have  
All of me


	13. Chapter 10: The Reminiscence of Losing

**Heart of a Soldier**

Chapter 10:

There was't much to be said. Darien watched Serena by the gravstone, under the dark clouds of the ominous sky. He could only see her back, but he could feel her crying in his heart. He sat beside her on the grass and sighed. "Serena I"m soo sorry..." Serena sobbed, "It's not fair, she didn't give me the chance. I know I could've saved them both Darien, I know I could have! All was silent. Darien didn't know what to say other than it wasn't her fault and how sorry he was. So he kept soo quiet. Serena's head fell against the gravestone, and she began to wail loudly. She had lost the one person who had always taken care of her, who had always been there. She didn't know what to do.

The sleeping baby Layla in the baby carriage was begining to stir. Darien pulled Seena away soo gently and calmly persuaded her to leave. "Common Sere, we have to set up that crib so Layla has somewhere to sleep..." Serena nodded and threw a beautiful white rose under the tombstone, walking back to Darien's car. She choked back tears as she felt her heart break again.

Mina was in the hospital recovering, her blood loss had been immensly damaging. Lyta, Amy, and Raye were all wating outside the room, when Serena finally arrived. "How is she?" Lyta shook her head, "She still hasn't gained conciousness... the loss of blood has drained her dry..." Serena looked in through the glass. An IV was trailing the beautiful blonde's arm, and she was pailer than the sheet she lay under. She had a look of pain on her face, hurt han went deeper than the cts and bruises. Serena entered the room, and sat in the chair beside her. She grabbed Mina's hand and held it for only a few moments. "I'm soo sorry Mina...I never should've doubted you. But all of this is killing me... it was all killing me and if it weren't for you and Darien I know I would just wilt away, no more than a memory. Please don't die on me now..."

Mina's eyes opened, "I won't die on you Sere..." Serena looked into her eyes, and tears of relief swarmed out of her eyes. Lyta smiled a half smile from the glass, "At least with death comes hope..." Raye's eyebrow twitched and she threw her fist into the wall, "DAMN IT THIS IS ALL SO WRONG! They betrayed us! They did this pain..." Lyta growled, "No they shouldn't get away with this, they went too far...too low to sink any farther..." Amy whiped away a tear, "They must pay..." All nodded and watched the blondes in silence behind the glass. Serena was hugging Mina close, and both were crying. "They won't get away with this Mina, I swear it..." Mina choked back the sharp pains, "I know you Sere, I know they can't get away with it. Where there is darkness there is light. There is a candle in the dark, leading us back to the sunshine days. That's you Sere... you're the candle... and you'll always shine brightly..."

Serena was now home, watching the sleeping baby. She was gentle and soft at once, just as her mother had been. The thought brought a tear to Serena's eye. 'You, Serena Tori, are like no one else in this world. You have potential to become one of the greatest legends of our time. Now, here lies your chance, will you take it, or let the consequences of your decision ruin your life?' There was Releida's voice, ringing in her head. Serena whiped away the tears that were falling. Darien came behind her and gently hugged her. "Darien...I'm soo sorry for all of this...," She sobbed. "Sh...," he said before kissing her gently. She began to kiss him back, shunning her tears away. Time passed by, as the lovers fell asleep under the night.

Next Morning-

It was raining again, as Lyta ran to Serena's apartment. She knocked on the door and got Darien. "Serena and the girls are in there..." Lyta nodded. Lyta stepped into the room, where stood Amy and Raye. Serena was there in one of Darien's night shirts. "What are we going to do," Raye asked breaking th silence. "They'll probably attack the school soon," Serena sighed not turning to face them, "All we have to do is wait, and then we can finally destroy them." Raye grabbed Serena's sholder, and was given a look of no emotion. "What do we do to them Sere?" Serena looked Raye in the eyes. "We'll have to kill them."

Author's Note:

Well, now I'm kindof sad. I guess Releida dying makes everyone sad. But, I guess you guys hate me now... Sorries... I still love you all and I'll see you next chapter and GOD BLESS YOU ALL!

Star Angel

**Close My Eyes Forever** by Lita Ford featuring Ozzy Osborne

Baby

I get so scared inside, and I don't really understand

Is it love that's on my mind, or is it fantasy?

Heaven

Is in the palm of my hand, and it's waiting here for you

What am I supposed to do with a childhood tragedy?

If I close my eyes forever

Will it all remain unchanged?

If I close my eyes forever

Will it all remain the same?

Sometimes

It's hard to hold on

So hard to hold on to my dreams

It isn't always what it seems

When you're face to face with me

You're like a dagger

And stick me in the heart

And taste the blood from my blade

And when we sleep, would you shelter me

In your warm and darkened grave?

If I close my eyes forever

Will it all remain unchanged?

If I close my eyes forever

Will it all remain the same?

Will you ever take me?

No, I just can't take the pain

But would you ever trust me?

No, I'll never feel the same, Oh

I know I've been so hard on you

I know I've told you lies

If I could have just one more wish

I'd wipe the cobwebs from my eyes

If I close my eyes forever

Will it all remain unchanged?

If I close my eyes forever

Will it all remain the same?

Close your eyes

Close your eyes

You gotta close your eyes for me


	14. Chapter 11: All I Have, Gone

**Heart of a Soldier**

Chapter 11:

Serena could feel the wind on her, as she pulled the shirt closed because of the chill. The girls had left just a little while ago, and Luna was sleeping on the couch near her. Serena sighed, pressing onto the window. Was she doing the right thing? It made her ponder deeply, too much for her own sake. She finally tried to think of something else. It didn't seem to work sadly, so she just gave up and laid back.

Why had all of this happened?

What had she done? Who in God's name deserved the tourmenting betrayal she had been forced to put up with? A tear fell down her face. "They will pay," she told herself, "I promise that they will pay..." She almost wondered whether Releida could hear her. She could feel more tears falling, before sniffling them away, and turning to her closet. She picked out a black trench coat, and a pair of black gloves. She was lost in thought, but she felt confident about herslef, simply for the fact she knew what she was going to do. She would kill them. She would pay them back for the pain they had caused her. A sudden crash in the kitchen, interupted her thoughts.

Kitchen-

The sight of Darien leaning up against the wall caused her to fume. Serena screamed the transformation phrase, for only God could save the intruder. There stood the two dark characters, Alan and Anne. Moon's eyes were no longer blue, but a sort of frigid silver. She closed her eyes. Alan and Anne began to circle her, and charged at her. Sailor Moon's eyes opened, and next thing Anne knew she had been tossed into Alan, who had barely dodged. In one swift movement Alan had grasped Moon's leg, and began spinning her. He then threw into a wall, where a vase of roses was sitting against Darien's piano. To his and Anne's surprise, Moon's feet landed on the wall and she looked back up at them.

"Do you think it's that easy?" Alan screeched as Moon's Tiara hit his chest throwing him back. "You're pathetic, " Moon spat. Anne charged at her, throwing the vase toward her. Sailor Moon kicked it away, and spun in midair, landing a hard kick against Anne's chest. Anne fell to the ground, Moon standing daringly over her. A sudden burst of magic, and a flash of light, surprised both the two survivors of Sailor Moon's fury. In her hands molded two sais, shinning under the anger of their possessor. Sailor Moon slashed open Anne's neck. "ANNE!" The sudden frigid silver glair made Alan wish he had run while he still could've. But by then it was too late, and he was staring down at his bleeding heart, punctured by the Soldier of the Moon's new weapon. With that, the servants of Chaos had died causing pools of blood to spill around Moon and Darien. Suddenly, Moon had remembered. Darien.

She ran to him, hugging his neck, holding him close. She searched for anything to let her know he was okay. He looked up, "Chaos is here, he did this..." She began to cry when she pulled her hand back to reveal her worst fear. Blood. Red-brown blood, staining her hands. His blood. On her hands. "I love you...," she cried through sobs, "Don't go..." Darien smiled, "I'm never going to leave. You'll always have me. My mind, my body, my soul, and most important, my heart..." Just as the last sylable had left his lips, Serena watched as he breathed no more. Tears fell, and fell. Screams rang in the hall. Bloodhurdling screams of the tormented Moon Soldier. This was not over.

She stood tall and strong. Or at least appeared that way. No one could truly say that that was so. After all appearances can be decieving. But, appearance or not, Sailor Moon picked up her blades, and gave her beloved one last kiss. "I will kill you Chaos...I will kill you..."

Author's Note:

Well, I will probably have this wrapped up by the next chapter. I love you all, and bare with me through it...my best friend would throttle me about this Darien thing. So if you don't hear from me soon, I've been killed, thrown in a barrel of sement, and tossed into the swamp behind her house, forced to listen to Larry the Cable Guy. So you know, I do intend to make a sequel. So, I'll see you next chapter, LOVE YOU AND GOD BLESS!

StarAngel

**It's Been Awhile** by Staind

And it's been awhile  
Since I could hold my head up high  
And it's been awhile since I first saw you  
And it's been awhile since I could stand on my own two feet again  
And it's been awhile since I could call you

And everything I can't remember  
As fucked up as it all may seem  
The consequences that I've rendered  
I've stretched myself beyond my means

It's been awhile  
Since I can say that I wasn't addicted  
And it's been awhile since I can say I love myself as well and  
And it's been awhile since I've gone and fucked things up just like I always do  
And it's been awhile but all that shit seems to disappear when I'm with you

And everything I can't remember  
As fucked up as it all may seem  
The consequences that I've rendered  
I've gone and fucked things up again

Why must I feel this way?  
Just make this go away  
Just one more peaceful day

And it's been awhile  
Since I could look at myself straight  
And it's been awhile since I said I'm sorry  
And it's been awhile since I've seen the way the candles light your face  
And it's been awhile but I can still remember just the way you taste

And everything I can't remember  
As fucked up as it all may seem to be  
I know it's me  
I cannot blame this on my father  
He did the best he could for me

And it's been awhile  
Since I could hold my head up high  
And it's been awhile since I said I'm sorry


	15. Chapter 12: The Start of the End

**Heart of a Soldier**

Chapter 12:

By the time they had gotten back to the apartments, there was nothing but ominous dark clouds. It was day, but it looked like a beggining of a dark night to Sailor Venus. The disguised Mina Love, the senshi of love, was watching the building as it turned into a dark palace, the palace of the dark lord, Chaos. Cole Mattocks. It had been so difficult for Serena, and Mina knew. She knew as sure as she was standing there, she could not go in there. Sailor Jupiter looked on, ready for battle. "Lets go," she growled. Sailor Venus shook her head. "No, we can't. Releida knew this day was coming, its the day Serena defeats Chaos for good. We have to stand down." The growling clouds glared at Sailor Venus. She knew she had made the right decision.

In the building-

Sailor Moon could feel the chill in the air. This had gone too far, too fast, and it was killing her. The shudder of pain, something she had never felt. Darien was dead. In her heart she felt a sudden tare, like someone was slowly beginning to rip out her heart. She felt tears fall. This was to be the roughest battle she had ever faced. She was going after Chaos and Salienah, her past was behind her, stabbing her in the back. She was more than angry, she was enflamed by silver lunar fury. They. Would. Pay.

She clutched the new blade in her hands. She toyed with it, looking almost puzzled as to what to do with it. This was going to be painful and hard, making it all the more worse. But she knew what she had to do, and thus, the soldier of the moon began her way up to the roof.

"Salienah," Chaos said, "Send for Sarah, I need to take care of some business.." Salienah placed a liplock with Chaos before answering threw pants, "Yess... masssterr..." Chaos watched as she summoned the petite girl. "Cole," she stuttered, "What's going on?" "My dear I apologize but your use to me has just become worhtless..." With that Chaos rose his hand maliciously, and slammed Sarah against a nearby wall. "But," she gasped out, "I loved you..." Chaos smiled, "Love is pathetic... just as you are..."

Sailor Moon had come up just in time to watch Sarah disperse to ashes. They blew by her, in the tyrant night. Chaos smiled upon seeing her. "Are you ready to finish this Sere?" Sailor Moon did nothing, just stared into the eyes of Chaos. He was disgusting. She flipped the blade in her hand, and began circling Salienah. "I'll take care of your bitch, then I'll get you."

With that she tossed the blade in Salienah's direction, and the battle began. Salienah simply smiled, within less seconds, she rose her hand, and her nails became that of daggers. She launched them toward Sailor Moon. "Lets play!" Sailor Moon jumped behind her, and caught the blade which had come back like some sort of obdient boomarang. Salienah had been expecting this and caught her arm just as Moon was coming for the blow. Moon then used her other arm to slash the blade against Salienah's cheek. "ARGGGHHH!" Sailor Moon flipped over her, "Sorry, I'm not going to play fair." Salienah hissed and like a swift snake, she lunged for Sailor Moon, "Are you ready then Moonface?" "Have been." Sailor Moon and Salienah then entangled themselves in a battle.

Chaos watched, curious to see how this was going to end. Salienah had Sailor Moon pinned to the ground and had began toying with her. "Do you honestly think you can win darling? What makes you think you're any better than Releida? Or your precious Darien?" Moon had frozen. Salienah leaned into Sailor Moon's ear, "I watched him beg for mercy as I cut him open..." Chaos was amused with all of this.

"MOON CRISIS POWER!" Salienah shrieked as a white furious light threw her off the building. Sailor Moon had risen off the gorund, and now the same white magic had entangled her in a furious magical cacoon. It broke in the form of a butterfly, revealing the new Sailor Moon. She was wearing a sailor fuku, with a white skirt, a long backbow, and a new brooch was pressed against her stomache. "Lets settle this Chaos." Chaos smiled, "You cannot defeat me dear Serena. I am much more than Releida could've ever taught you." Sailor Moon rose her hand, and an invisible force threw Chaos into a wall. Chaos rose, "Is that the best you've got?" "Try me."

Back outside-

Sailor Mars looked at the corpse of Salienah. She had fallen from the top of the building, you could guess that wouldn't have killed her. But, the sharp crystal growing from the ground would definately. She landed directly on target, the crystal going straight through her heart. Sailor Mars turned to Sailor Venus, "Are we just going to stand here?" Sailor Venus continued to stair at the building. "We can hope, we can pray, but that is all we can do. This is Sere's battle now." Sailor Mars looked to the direction of the building as well. Now, it had really began.

Author's Note:

Ok, I promise this time, one more to go! I'm serious this time. Hopefully the sequal will reviel a little more as to why I have done what I have done with this story. I'll talk to you guys later, I love you all, GOD BLESS!

StarAngel

**If I Die Tomorrow by Motley Crue**

I wake up to find myself  
After all these years  
And where all the time has gone  
Still seems so unclear  
'Cause there's no one else  
Since I found you  
I know it's been so hard  
You should know

If I die tomorrow  
As the minutes fade away  
I can't remember  
Have I said all I can say?  
You're my everything  
You make me feel so alive  
If I die tomorrow

It brings out the worst in me  
When you're not around  
I miss the sound of your voice  
The silence seems so loud  
'Cause there's no one else  
Since I found you  
I know it's been so hard  
You should know

If I die tomorrow  
As the minutes fade away  
I can't remember  
Have I said all I can say?  
You're my everything  
You make me feel so alive  
If I die tomorrow

I spent all my life  
Looking for our innocence  
I've got nothing to lose  
One thing to prove  
I won't make the same mistakes  
Now I know  
That everything will be ok  
When I die tomorrow

If I die tomorrow  
As the minutes fade away  
I can't remember  
Have I said all I can say?  
You're my everything  
You make me feel so alive  
If I die tomorrow  
You make me feel so alive  
If I die tomorrow  
If I die tomorrow


	16. Chapter 13: The First End, New Beggining

**Heart of a Soldier**

Chapter 13:

The battle had raged for hours. Sailor Moon was throwing all she had, and it didn't seem to be enough. Chaos kept coming back, strong and unmoved, like a rock that wouldn't break. Chaos was using his powers as well, and all that either could see was abyss and blinding light. Sailor Moon's fuku was torn and hung losely on her. She was feeling anguise, and a deep anger that needed to be unleashed.

Sailor Moon threw a heavy punch into Chaos's face. He seemed to shake it off, and threw her into the roof. "Give up Sere," He growled low in his throat, "This is the end, and you are no match for me..." The eyes of the moon senshi blazed in fury. She had faught through anguish and pain, blood tickling down her brow. "Chaos, you just don't get it." Chaos stopped his hand, two inches from her face. "This isn't the end," she choked out, spitting a little bit of blood onto the rooftop.

"It will never end here. You can kill me, but does that mean you can stop them," she said pointing to the scouts, "They will avenge me, and the light of the moon will punish you. I am only showing you a speck of my power Chaos, you haven't seen what I can do. You can't kill me." Chaos clenched a fist, and a rush of electricity encircled his rist. "Don't underestimate me Moonface..." Chaos then lunged for Sailor Moon. To his surprise she stood still, but not that it would matter. He had summoned enough power to kill her within an instant in one blow. But just as he reached, his joints had frozen. His eyes widened. "What is this!"

Sailor Moon's tiara began to shimmer in white light, along with her now repaired fuku, and locket. The locket burst, revealing something Chaos had not expected. "That's... that's not possible..." "The Silver Imperium Crystal," Sailor Moon said, shinning brightly. Chaos gasped, when suddenly Sailor Moon had transformed once more. She was no longer a sailor scout. She was adorned in a white flowing gown, with wings on her back. Feathers were flowing around her, and then Chaos could see the symbol of the crescent moon on her forehead. The symbol of the royal family.

"No, this can't be," he gasped. "I am Serenity Serenitatsis, princess of Lunaria." The crystal began to glow in her hands, and Chaos could feel a force push him back, like a wind from the glorious moon. "MOON CRYSTAL POWER!" "NOOOO!"

The Earth was shaking under the senshi. "What's going on," screamed Sailor Mars. Sailor Venus looked to find the school. Several students were running towards them. "Raye!" Sailor Mars then looked into the eyes of Alex, Sailor Uranus. "What's happening!" A burst of white light made all silent, no screams or cries could be heard. Not even Sailor Venus could be heard, when her pleas had been silent by the overwhelming powers of the moon had been serged.

Awakened-

Sailor Venus opened her eyes. All around her, where the remains of several dead students. "RAYE! LYTA! AMY!" "Over here." Sailor Mars helped Sailor Venus stand. Sailor Jupiter checked the pulse of one of the fallen senshi, and Sailor Mercury stood in shock. "Where's Luna," Sailor Venus asked, her voice breaking as tears began to slide down her cheeks. "I don't know... but..." Sailor Jupiter threw several pieces of gravel, "THEIR ALL DEAD! DAMNIT!" Tears had formed in the eyes of all of the scouts. "Every single one." Sailor Mercury turned to Luna, who appeared to not have slept at all. Suddenly, she began to glow. Sailor Mercury gasped and reached out for her.

Luna was once more in her feline form. "Luna! What-" "I think I may be stuck like this for a while..." "Luna," Sailor Venus asked through chokes and tears, "What happened?" Luna frowned and held her head low, "Well... Sailor Moon used the silver crystal. It was time, but I fear her fury may have been too much for the crystal. She could've destroyed the city, luckily though, it appears she just had the strength to destroy Chaos. If the students had not been here, they might've made it..." Sailor Mars looked down, "Then what do we do..." Luna looked up, "Sadly my dears, Chaos may be gone, but your battles to keep Earth safe are not over. Serena will need you, you must guide her on the battlefield. You must protect her."

Sailor Venus smiled, "Then for all the scouts, for the Moon, and for Serena. It is our duty to keep Earth safe." Sailor Venus outstretched her hand, "Are you with me girls?" Sailor Mercury smiled outstretching her hand, "For Honor." Sailor Jupiter smiled, "For Love." Sailor Mars placed her hand on top. "For Strength." Sailor Venus nodded, "For UNITY!" The scouts smiled and threw their hands up. "WE WILL FIGHT TO THE END!"

Serena awoke. She had no clothes, and layed in the middle of rubble that was once a building. Her cheeks were stained in tears. Sorrow still had filled her heart, but a sudden relief took over her. "It's over."

Author's Note:

Wells, I hope it's been good. I have enjoyed writing it a great deal, and I hope you all are looking foreward to the sequel. I think it will be Heart of a Soldier: Restless Angel, but we'll see. Until then, I love you all, and God Bless you!

StarAngel

**Whisper** by Evanescence

catch me as i fall  
say you're here and it's all over now  
speaking to the atmosphere  
no one's here and i fall into myself  
this truth drives me into madness  
i know i can stop the pain if i will it all away

don't turn away(don't give in to the pain)  
don't try to hide(though they're screaming your name)  
don't close your eyes(God knows what lies behind them)  
don't turn out the light(never sleep never die)

i'm frightened by what i see  
but somehow i know that there's much more to come  
immobilized by my fear  
and soon to be blinded by tears  
i can stop the pain if i will it all away

don't turn away(don't give in to the pain)  
don't try to hide(though they're screaming your name)  
don't close your eyes(God knows what lies behind them)  
don't turn out the light(never sleep never die)

fallen angels at my feet  
whispered voices at my ear   
death before my eyes  
lying next to me i fear  
she beckons me shall i give in  
upon my end shall i begin  
forsaking all i've fallen for i rise to meet the end

don't turn away(don't give in to the pain)  
don't try to hide(though they're screaming your name)  
don't close your eyes(God knows what lies behind them)  
don't turn out the light(never sleep never die)

**Our Farewell** by Within Temptation

In my hands

A legacy of memories

I can hear you say my name

I can almost see your smile

Feel the warmth of your embrace

But there is nothing but silence now

Around the one I loved

Is this our farewell?

Sweet darling you worry too much, my child

See the sadness in your eyes

You are not alone in life

Although you might think that you are

Never thought

This day would come so soon

We had no time to say goodbye

How can the world just carry on?

I feel so lost when you are not by my side

But there's nothing but silence now

Around the one I loved

Is this our farewell?

Sweet darling you worry too much, my child

See the sadness in your eyes

You are not alone in life

Although you might think that you are

So sorry your world is tumbling down

I will watch you through these nights

Rest your head and go to sleep

Because my child, this not our farewell.

This is not our farewell.


End file.
